Stories in the Afterlife
by kbook
Summary: Meet Toshiaki Fujiwara, a brilliant but arrogant young boy who died after saving a little kid. However, his action is something that not even the underworld could've foreseen! Now, he is given the test to prove he can come back to life. Will he pass the test? Will he come back to life? Does he want to? Takes place three months after the movie.
1. Story 1 Welcome to the Afterlife

Toshiaki stared down at the crowd. They were all gathering around an accident that happened. A person; a kid, got run over by a car. It seemed pretty clear what had happened, but Toshiaki knew something was wrong.

How did he know? The dead body was his.

"Hey, is that me? What's going on?" He kept on questioning.

The ambulance arrived. The hospital people took his body on a mat and into the van.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toshiaki demanded

They ignored him.

"Listen, that's me you're carrying!" He was about to grab the man when his hand just slide through.

Now, Toshiaki was really confused. "What is going on?" he thought "Let see, it was Monday morning, I woke up after a weekend of studying..."

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Toshiaki reached out and turned it off. He yawned as he woke up. He got up, got changed, brushed his teeth, ate a bowl of rice for breakfast, and got ready to go.

His parents met him at the door. They look like they were ready to go to work... again.

"Now, remember to do good at school."

"Stand up straight."

"Pay attention to teachers."

"Eat right."

"And be the top of class."

"Yes, be on top of class."

His parents told him the usual stuff; then they went into their cars and left.

Toshiaki sighed and went to school.

He noticed a neighboring kid with his mom. The mom was telling her kid to have a great time at school and she kissed him on the forehead.

Toshiaki took one look at it, turned away, and pretended to ignore it.

At New Holland Elementary School, he got his usual grades:

English: A+

Math: A+

Art: A+

History: A+

PE: A+

Science: A-

That A+ in that class was given to someone else. As usual, Victor Frankenstein came on top of him for science class.

Victor and Toshiaki had a long history together. Ever since the beginning, they were always fighting for the number one spot in the science class, or any class (and just recently, the baseball team).

Needless to say, Toshiaki couldn't stand Victor. In fact, he enjoyed putting him down. However, a certain incident changed all that when he tried to use Victor's technology to reserect his dead turtle, Shelly, and Shelly became a giant monster.

Nowadays, Toshiaki just keeps a certain distance away from him; not willing to have anything to do with Victor.

At lunch, Toshiaki went to his locker and took out a plastic bag. In the bag was an item. He went into a classroom where he was alone. He took the item out and on the desk.

It was a lone tree inside a blue pot. The dirt around it looked like sand. It was called a bonsai.

He was planning on entering this plant to the New Holland Agricultural Plant Contest (he has; or a least wants, to be number one at everything).

He was clipping on a few small branchs that were growing on the tree's body. He was about to cut another small one when...

"Hey Toshiaki!"

Toshiaki jumped, and instead of clipping just the small one, he took a big chunk off as well.

He growled "What do you want, Bob?"

Bob wasn't alone, Edgar, Nassor, Weird Girl, and Elsa were with him.

"Well, we saw you with that plant and we were just wondering-."

Toshiaki cut him off. "Hold it, I'm not going into a world of explain about my culture like those other times." He had seriously had counted all the times Bob had asked about something unusual that he brought in and then he attracts a crowd wanting to learn more about it. He had to talk about bento boxes, riceballs, kanji, and even Hello Kitty.

Bob recalled those moments. "Oh, yeah..." After a moment, he said "That's a weird plant."

Toshiaki said the words he knew he was going to regret. "It's a bonsai."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?" No sooner when he said that, everyone became intrested. They all wanted to hear a new cultural shock.

Toshiaki groaned and tired to get them to all back off. "Look, I'm not in the mood for talking so just leave me alone!"

The crowd was now begging. It was even attracting people who just walking in the hall. "Come on." "Please?" "You're one of the smartest kids in class." "Come on, tell us." Ever Nassor was begging like a loser.

Victor entered the room; that's the last thing Toshiaki wanted.

"What's going on?" asked Victor

"Toshiaki is going to tell us about his plant." said Edgar

"Really?" Victor noticed the plant and his curiousity sparked "What can you tell us about it?"

Toshiaki wasn't willing to show Victor that he was an idiot. So he sighed and said. "All right, this is a bonsai. It's Japanese style of art using a plant; normally a small tree. The term 'bon' usually means a tray like pot in Japanese, and therefore-." He was inturrpted by a sudden crash.

Victor had rested his hand on the desk where the bonsai plant was on. Unbeknowst to anyone, the desk had one leg that was weak and it collasped. The plant layed on the ground with a broken pot and dirt all around it.

Victor realized what had just happened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

But Toshiaki wasn't willing to accept an apology. He just shook like he was mad, but didn't say anything. He just went out.

_Yeah, I got ready for school, mom and dad left for work, I got the best grades for every class (well excpet science class), I lost my bonsai, went outside to get rid of some steam... and then I met this kid..._

Toshiaki took a deep breath while trying to calm down.

A ball came up to him. He picked him up when he noticed a girl coming. This kid was probably in preschool or something.

He said to her "Hey, listen, it's too dangerous here. There are cars on the streets. You better get out of here."

The girl stared at him blankly.

Toshiaki did a few funny faces. The girl still stared at him blankly.

"Don't kids usually love this stuff?" he thought. He just gave up on it and gave the girl her ball. "Look, it's too dangerous, better play at a place that's safe."

He was about to go back inside when he noticed the girl was still playing; kicking her ball. She clearly didn't listen to him. Then the girl kicked the ball again and it went on the street. There were no cars right now. The girl went on the street to go get her ball.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toshiaki shouted at her "Stay on the sidewalk!"

The girl continued on to the road.

A car was coming. The driver was talking to his companion. They didn't notice the girl.

"That stupid-!" Toshiaki ran after her.

The car was getting closer.

The girl picked up her ball.

The passenger shouted "Look out!"

The driver tried to hit the breaks.

Toshiaki ran on to the road.

The girl didn't understand what was going on and stared at the car.

The car and the girl were an inch appart.

Toshiaki pushed her out of the way.

WHAM!

* * *

That was the last thing Toshiaki remembered.

"Oh yeah... the car hit me..." He reflected back at the accident. "So does this mean I... died?"

Someone was clapping their hands slowly.

Toshiaki turned around to see a girl. She appeared to be about his age. She was most certainly Asian. She wore an outfit that looked like it came from a private school. Her jet black hair was in a ponytail. She had an old-fashioned broomstick with her.

"Congradulations, you caught on quicker than I thought you would." Her voice was cheerful and sweet. "Most kids, esspecailly kids your age or younger, don't seem to get what has happened to them after something like this. They become confused and angry, and eventually they become restless ghosts and spirits."

Toshiaki stared at her "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Saya, and I'm your guide to the afterlife. It's nice to meet you."

There was a berif pause; then Toshiaki began questioning her. "What do you mean my guide to the afterlife? Are you the grim reaper or something? And with the 'nice to meet you' thing? If you're death, then shouldn't you be something onimous?"

Saya laughed "You're just like what the guide says. It's no wonder you don't respect me; let alone fear me." She had a bag with her, she took out a guide book from it. "You name is Toshiaki Fujiwara, the son of Ryo and Arisu Fujiwara. You're eleven years old. You're one of the smartest kids in New Holland. However, you're also a bully and a bragger." Then she looked at the book again "Whoa, there's a incident regarding your deceased pet turtle, Shelly. What the heck did you do?"

"None of your business." snapped Toshiaki.

Then he remembered something "By the way, what happened to that girl I saved?"

"Like you care? Why don't we go see?"

* * *

At New Holland Hospital, a pair of parents came to see if their little girl was all right.

"She has a few injuries on her head and hand." the doctor told them "But above all, there's no sign of concussion or any injury."

"Oh that's such a relief." said the mom.

"Yes, we heard that you got into a crash and thought you were hurt." said the dad "But no; you're all right, here, and alive."

The parents rejoiced happily.

"Please sir," the dad asked "Can you thank the boy who saved our little Nina?"

The doctor shook his head "I'm sorry, sir..."

The parents immediately knew what that meant.

"Oh... you mean he died to save Nina?" said the mom.

* * *

Toshiaki and Saya saw everything from the outside of the hospital.

"So she's all right..." said Toshiaki. He sighed with releif and said "All right, Saya was it, if that's what happened then I have no regrets. You can take me to heaven or whatever."

Saya looked at him for a moment and chuckled.

That got Toshiaki supicious "What's so funny?"

"What's so funny is that I'm not taking you anywhere. I'm just here to see if you're interested to take the test to come back to life."

"What?"

Saya explained "Let me put it this way: you're death was... unexpected. Not even the great buddha would have guessed you would risk your life to save that kid. So there's no place for you in heaven or hell."

"Wait, so you're saying me dying to save that kid wasn't on your sechedule?"

Saya made a "oh dear" kind of face and said "Well I wasn't going to tell you this, kid, since it will bum you out, but according to my guide; Nina, that girl you saved, was suppose to get run over, but survived miraculously without a scratch."

"What? Without a scratch?"

"Yeah, the ball was suppose to act as her cushion. I hate to say this, but your death was totally pointless."

No sooner than she said that, a man shouted "Pointless pencils! We got your pointless pencils here!" A sign lit up. The word "pointess" was bigger than "pencils".

"Yeah, I feel bad about it too." said Saya "Instead of no one getting hurt, the girl gets a few scrathes and you die. Nice work moron!"

Another person shouted "Moe and Ron's Store is opened!" The huge sign that said "Moe & Ron" had the letters "e" and "&" blinking.

Toshiaki looked like he wanted to punch her.

Saya could see that. "Now calm down, death isn't permeant. Or it's not in your case."

Toshiaki stared at her.

"To be honest, I'm new to this as much as you are. It happens like once every thousand years. So, are you going to do it? I mean, I know I would take it if it was me, but this is you we're talking about. You should take the chance after all."

Toshiaki told her his answer "Nah... I'll pass."

"Huh?" Saya was puzzled

"I don't see what's wrong with being a ghost. I can do whatever I want without anyone nagging at my back. My parents won't miss me; they're always at work and stuff. My classmates don't really care about me. They probably won't even miss me. I don't mind this; really."

Saya looked at him. "So sure about that? You're only eleven years old..." She shrugged "If that's your answer, fine. You don't have to take it right away." She went on her broomstick, but she rode it like a surfboard and left. "If you change your mind, let me know. But you should do it while you are still in your wake."

* * *

Toshiaki's memorial...

At one of New Holland's churches, a preist was talking. Everyone Toshiaki knew while living was here. He, himself, was just floating above; he came to see what is funeral is like.

After the preist was done talking. Most of the people left. Some stayed behind to say a last few things before leaving the box that contained the corpse.

Toshiaki's former science teacher, Mr. Rzykruski, was one of them. "Toshiaki..." he said "I was surprise when I heard you saved that girl. You of all people... But... I'm somehow unable to praise you for it..." He tried not to show that he was crying and left.

Toshiaki's classmates came up next. They were Victor, Elsa, Edgar, Weird Girl, Bob, and Nassor. They all looked pretty grim and upset. Even Edgar looked like he was going to cry. Victor was the one who stepped up.

"Hey, Toshiaki... I heard about what you did... well, we all did, and I have to say that was very brave of you."

Toshiaki just rolled his ghostly eyes; he still wasn't willing to accept anything from Victor.

But he wasn't done. "I... I know we weren't best of friends, but you were one of smartest kids in class... no, even more than that; the entire school, and I respected that. In fact, you were one of the greatest classmates I've ever known. And... and I'm going to miss you greatly."

"We all will." added Elsa sadly.

Nassor brokedown and ran out crying. Only, he ran through the wall and it left behind a hole of his shape.

Victor continued "Too bad it takes more than a shock of lighting to revive a human... if we can bring you back we would..."

For a moment, Edgar had a look of eagerness. "Can we?"

Victor shook his head "No, Edgar, we can't."

Edgar went back to sulking "Aw man..."

There was a plastic bag next to Victor. He took out the bonsai plant and put it on the coffin. "This is the bonsai plant I broke. We got together and fixed it up for you. I hope you take this as a token of a truce..."

"Victor..." For a while, Toshiaki actually felt like forgiving him...

"Sparky used it as a bathroom though. I hope you forgive us for that."

Now he wanted to kill him.

After that, the kids left with their parents.

Toshiaki's parents were one of the last to leave. "Toshiaki..." His mom broke down and cried "Our son...!" Her husband comforted her, but tears rolled down his eyes too.

Of all the years Toshiaki had knew his parents, he had never seen them cry. He actually wanted to go up to them and say "I'm here! I'm here!" but he counldn't. He just couldn't.

The last person who came up to the coffin was Nina was her parents.

They looked sadly at the coffin (excpet Nina who still trying to get the concept of death). "Now what do you say to the nice boy?" said Nina's mom.

Nina said "Thank you, Toshiaki." Then paused because she was expecting a response back.

"Don't thank me, you stupid girl..." He said as he watched her leave the church with her parents. "I... I didn't do anything that's worth anyone's thanks!"

"Hey, mommy?" Nina asked

"Yes dear..."

"Was the boy in the box?"

"Yes he was..."

"Was he sleeping?"

"Um... yes... yes he was..."

Then Nina said something that really would touch anyone's heart "Mommy, daddy, let's come back when he's out of the box. Then I can thank him when he's awake."

The parents looked at each other sadly. "We can't do that, Nina." said the mom.

"Why not?"

The dad shook his head "We just can't..."

* * *

After seeing all that, Toshiaki paused and said "Hey... Saya?"

Saya suddenly appeared. "Yeah, kid? Are you crying?"

"No..." he lied. After wiping away a tear, he told her his answer:

"I decided to take that test."


	2. Story 2 The Test

New Holland Elementary had a black cloud of sadness lingering over.

Victor, Bob, and Nassor were still bummed out by their friend's death. Edgar was just bummed out by the fact that they can't reserect a human.

Baseball practice was after school, but nobody really felt like playing. They just watched the other teammates play and sighed.

"Do you guys want to play now...?" asked Victor, still glum.

"No thanks..." said Bob

"Not intrested..." said Nassor

"Boom..." said Edgar glumly

The coach was trying to find a new pitcher for the team.

"Hey, check out that guy..." said Victor

"Wow... he's good..." said Bob

"Not as good as Toshiaki..." said Nassor

"Boom..." repeated Edgar

Elsa watched the boys as they sulked. She couldn't stand it anymore and came up to them. "Come on, you guys." she said "Nothing better is going to happen if you keep sulking like that."

"Yeah..." said Victor

"Sure..." said Bob

"Right..." said Nassor

"Boom..." said Edgar

Elsa hadn't seen this much sadness from Victor since the day his dog died. In fact, she hasn't seen this much sadness form any of them. But she knew nothing was going to be accomplished if they stayed like this. "Look, you guys, I'm sad too, but Toshiaki would want you guys to get out there and win. So do this for him, okay?"

"Yeah..." said Victor

"Sure..." said Bob

"Right..." said Nassor

"Boom..." siad Edgar

Werid Girl came up to them, and she looked rather pleased "Hello everyone."

"Good morning..." said Victor

"Hey..." said Bob

"Yeah, hey..." said Nassor

"Boom..." Edgar repeated

Elsa hoped Weird Girl might be of help. "Can you please tell them something that will cheer them up?"

"Then this should do it." said Weird Girl "I've got great news for you guys. Mr. Whiskers had a perdiction last night."

Victor flinched. "He did?" He remembered what happened to the poor girl's cat.

"Yes, in my dreams."

Victor sighed with releif and asked "So, what did your cat in the dreams say?"

"He said Toshiaki will return to us... alive."

* * *

Toshiaki had been hanging on to this broom for a while now. He was wondering where on earth is Saya taking him to. She took him up into the sky; now what?

Saya was just flying around on the broomstick like a surf board. "All right now hold on tight." She eventually told him.

Then they went off in light speed. Toshiaki really did had to hold on tight.

Once everything began to slow down, Toshiaki felt like barfing. Then he looked down to see that they were no longer above New Holland but a long river. Only the river was red like blood.

"Behold," said Saya "The River Styx."

She stopped on top of a hill where a guy dressed like a bellhop. He was quite intimedating; Toshiaki actually felt a little scared just staring at him in the eyes. Next to him looked like an elevator.

"Hello, Charon." said Saya cheerfully.

Charon growled and said "What do you want, Saya?"

"I brought the boy. Let me see Lord Hades."

"Yes... but after you pay."

"What? When since I was given a toll for entering?"

"You are free." His eyes laid on Toshiaki "It's him I'm talking about." He said "him" like it was a dirty word.

"Oh, you are so difficult." muttered Saya as she went through her bag. She pulled out a wallet "So what is it this time? Dollars? Yen? Euros?"

"Since I'm in a good mood, you can throw what ever the price is just whatever is equal to a bronze coin."

"Fine" Saya pulled out what seemed to be an amount of a hunred dollars.

"Thank you." said Charon, and the elevator door opened.

Saya went inside it. Toshiaki went after her, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Don't worry." said said "It won't be that bumpy."

As soon as she said that, the elevator when straight down in a break neck speed. Toshiaki had to hang on to whatever he can in order to stand still.

After what seemed to feel like hours, the elevator fianlly opened.

Toshiaki tried to recover from the shock.

"It's just pressure." said Saya as she stepped out "Get over it."

After recovering and getting out of the elevator, what stood before them next was a huge stone gate. A three headed dog monster stood in front of it.

It jumped up and ran to Saya when it noticed her. It wagged its tail like a happy dog. Saya petted the middle head's nose. "It's good to see you, Cerberus, but I have something important to take care of."

Cerberus noticed Toshiaki and growled.

"It's all right, he's with me." said Saya. After hearing that, the dog backed down and left him alone.

The gate was still locked; Saya said something in Ramonian and the gate opened.

Beyond the gate was a place that could be only explained in fiction. It was a vast land where the ground was dark red. There were canyons with flames that look like people. Above were glorious clouds with a beautiful castle. Then there was another monsterous bulding, but it looked like the hidout of Hilter, Stalin, and Musolini. It was something you can't miss; esspecially since it was as big as forty grown-up African elephants.

There were two paths, one was barely noticable, but Toshiaki noticed a sort of transparent stairs that lead up to the castle on the clouds. The other was a straight red brick path that lead to the nightmare castle.

"Up there is Elysian." Saya explained "The red stone path will take us to Hades' Castle; my boss's place."

Toshiaki frowned, he was wondering if he really want to take this test back to life. Still he took his pride and followed Saya on the brick road.

The flames down there seem to be reaching up as if trying to talk to him. "They're just sprits of humans who were thrown into the Feilds of Punishment." explained Saya "Ingore them; they'll just throw you in there to take their place."

Hades's Castle looked a lot bigger up close. Toshiaki couldn't believe how giantic this is. He was even more worried about what this Hades guy is like if he lives here.

Saya pressed a button with a speaker. "Hello, I have brought the boy." "Yes, I'll be right there."

The palace doors open.

A long dark hall way was there.

Saya continued; it took all of Toshiaki's courage to follow her inside.

There was actually light in the halls. There were windows that showed people, but it was like a museum with the figures coming to life... that was becuase they were really moving.

"They're people who've been bad esspecially, so Hades locks them up in these special places: Tantalus, Midos, Sisyphus, you name them. They're all here, and there's still more empty spaces." Then Saya smerked "You know, Hades could toss you into one of these and give you an unperdicatable punishment too."

"What?"

"Just kidding, but he will if you behave badly, so be on your best behavoir."

They come across a huge red door. Saya knocked on the door and it opened.

All of a sudden, the sound of commotion burst through. Toshiaki admitted he did not prepare for this.

Demon like people were walking through carring documents and stuff. They were walking back and forth like mad. And they were shouting stuff like "Brabra died three minutes ago; get the contracts for her death!" or "A celebrity is going on another crash diet! Shall we let him live or let him die?!"

Saya had to guide him through the crowd of madness. There was a black door just right across. She opened the door to reveal a room full of darkness.

It wasn't completely dark. There was one bit of light where there was a skeleton with a typewriter at a desk. He looked up and said "Ah, are you here to see the young master?"

"Yes, I am." said Saya

"Very well then, wait right here." The moment the skeleton said that, the light vanished. Then a path of blue flames appeared. It revealed what the room truly was.

It was truly fantastic room, with paintings and statues on the walls. However, they show either show a great demise or a grand revival. There was also a huge black door that looked like the face of a demon. The doors opened and the gust it released revealed that there was water surrounding the path. Someone came out of it.

"Oh, hello there, Saya." said the someone.

"Good evening, your highness." she said as she bow down.

Toshiaki saw someone who looked like he should still be in kindergarden. He wore a black shirt, blank pants, and black shoes. But he had the face of a baby.

"Your highness huh?" thought Toshiaki; this could only mean that this was Hades. This shrimp? He burst out laughing "You've got to be kidding me."

Saya whacked him in the head. "What's so funny?" she demanded

"You got me all worked up and this is the great Lord Hades! This little... kid!"

The kid known as Hades cleared his throut. "Very funny. I'll have you know that I'm not really Hades. I'm Hades _Jr. _And second of all, I'm acutally a hundred times more older than you think."

"You look like you could still be in diapers." muttered Toshiaki

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now, about your case Mr. Fujiwara." Hades Jr went to his desk that appeared out of nowhere and began explaining. "My father is busy at the moment and he put me in charge of your problem. I'll say that was very brave, but pointless, of you."

"Yeah, let's not go talking about that again."

"All right, then as for you. You will be given the chance to go back to life, and the proof of that... is this!" Hades Jr pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a small little sleigh bell. "This bell will be your test to come back to life."

Toshiaki stared at the bell. "This is it?"

"Yes that is it. The bell is based upon the human life force. Try ringing it now."

Toshiaki rang the bell "No sound."

"Exactly; that bell is right now in the current state you're in. As the test progresses, we, the consul of the consul of the Underworld will be keeping an eye on you. We'll watch your actions and choices, and determine if you have the right to come back to life. Keep in mind that if we find out you're an undeserving boy, the bell will never ring, you will fail the test... and we'll throw you into the Field of Punishment. As of now, the heart in your body is pumping again. So just keep a close watch on that bell and be careful."

Toshiaki took the bell, put it in his shirt pocket and shrugged "All right, but if it's just a bell, it shouldn't be a problem." He puts the bells in his right pants pocket. He was heading for the exit.

Saya was about to follow him when Hades stopped her. "Saya, can we talk alone?" She stayed behind and was left alone in Hades Jr's private office.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Saya asked

"It's simply this. There are many unhappy spirts that was lingering around now a days, right?"

"Yeah..." Saya lost count on how many times she has bumped into them.

"That bell Toshiaki is holding is not only a simple signal to go back to life; it's also proof. It will enable any spirit to go inside the body when the time comes. And yes, I mean any spirit."

"... Sir, this is a really poor joke."

"This is no joke, Saya. The minute that bell rings, many angry and bitter spirts will come and steal the bell for themselves. We don't want an undeserving and evil spirt to take over that body."

"I think you're over reacting."

"Am I? Must I recall how you felt during _your _death?"

Saya made an unhappy face. Remembering her untimely death was something she would like to forget, but she just couldn't. She was beganing to understand what Hades Jr was talking about.

See that she understood, Hades Jr continued "Anyway, I want you to keep an eye on Toshiaki and make sure he doesn't lose that bell because there's no telling what will happen. Can you do that?"

Saya nodded "Yes sir." Stood up and was about to leave when Hades stopped her again.

"I want you to keep this a secret from him, and also, I earlier visited the Oracle of Delphi up in Elysian and she gave me a prediction, and I just want to say this: Saya, _don't become attach to him_." He took a bitter tone when he said those last words. Then he changed back to his original mood and said "All right, now go keep an eye on him."


	3. Story 3 A Dream

**AN: All right, this is my first author's note. I'll just admit that yes the beginning does sound a little like Yu-yu Hokusho, but I promise that the story will got to it's own path. I promise that very much.**

* * *

Toshiaki and Saya floated around the skies of New Holland. It was nighttime.

Toshiaki was still trying to figure out what kind of test is this. He kept on looking at the bell, trying to figure out what it was.

Saya kept on thinking about Hades Jr last words : "Don't become attach to him". What on earth did he mean by that?"

All of a sudden, Toshiaki had a "I forogot" kind of face. "No one knows I'm coming back to life. So by tomorrow, they're going to bury my body!" He turned to Saya "What should I do?"

"Okay... calm down." she assured him "You just visit them in their dreams..."

* * *

Arguing could be hear in the Fujiwara household.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs in Japanese. They were blaming each other for their son's death. Mrs. Fujiwara even threw a beer bottle.

Toshiaki stared at all of this, and said "No good..."

"Why not? They'll stop eventually." said Saya

Toshiaki shook his head "No, the last time, they went arguing for three days straight, and something tells me they'll be in for a new record."

"So do you have anyone else you can think of?"

* * *

Toshiaki hover over to the Frankenstien household. He went through the wall and into the room of Victor.

Victor was just in bed. Sparky was sleeping with him.

Seeing Sparky gave some bad memories to Toshiaki: not only the boy didn't win the science fair (he quit after the whole trama), but he was left with a bad memory of his own turtle trying to eat him. He blamed Victor for everything, but he couldn't do a thing after all the boy had been through; it seemed wrong to do hurt him even more.

As much as he disliked it, it seemed his enemy was his only hope.

He came up to the sleeping Victor.

All of a sudden, Sparky woke up and started barking. Could he see Toshiaki?

"Ugh... go to sleep, Sparky..." muttered Victor

Sparky kept on barking. Toshiaki had to put his hand on Sparky's mouth and shush him. "You heard your master." He said at the dog.

Sparky stopped barking.

Toshiaki let go of the dog and spoke to Victor: "Listen, Victor, you're getting depressed over nothing. I'm still alive and well. If you want proof, open my casket and feel my heart; I'm sure you'll find a pulse. Right now, I have to stay in the afterlife, but I will be back. I promise you that. Now go to my parents and tell them I'm alive, okay?" He petted Victor on the head "So, don't worry. I will be back... alive."

He left the room.

* * *

Victor suddenly woke up. What was that dream he just had? Was it real?

Sparky was barking at the direction of the right wall.

Was Toshiaki really here? Did Sparky see him? Was it a dream? No, Victor felt that pat on his head...

IT WAS NO DREAM.

Victor ran out of his room, ran out of his house, got his bike, and rode as fast as he could. He didn't notice his parents who were about to ask what was he doing. Sparky ran after him.

Victor went to the Fujiwara house and banged on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara!" He shouted.

Mrs. Fujiwara opened the door. She looked like a mess after a huge fight with her husband. "What?" she demanded

* * *

Victor opened the casket after trying to explain his dream.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara thought he was crazy.

Sparky was waiting with Victor; waiting axiously with Victor as he opened the box that's holding a dead body.

Victor gasped when he saw the body. The face was red and rosey. Sparky, and the Fujiwaras, looked in and they couldn't believe it.

Victor felt around for a pulse...

_thump... thump... thump..._

Victor couldn't believe it. He gasp at the miracle of it.

Mr. Fujiwara thouched the neck with his two fingers. He could feel it too, and he couldn't believe it "My god..."

"What is it?" demaned Mrs. Fujiwara

"He's alive... our son is alive..."

"What?" Mrs. Fujiwara was full of disbelief. "No, you must be lying; it's impossible... it's..." She collaspe with tears of joy. "Toshiaki... our son is alive! Our son is alive!"

* * *

Toshiaki and Saya had saw the whole thing unfold.

"Well, that went well." said Saya

Toshiaki watch with surpise "So... they hear I'm alive... and they're acutally glad?" He shook his head "Well, we'll see how they react when I really do come back to life."

"Yeah..." thought Saya "Let's all just hope he came keep a close watch on that bell... or he may not come to life at all..."


	4. Story 4 Message From the Afterlife

Victor stared at the body the next morning. He and Sparky stayed for the night after the whole drama and rejoicing last night.

Toshiaki was still sleeping. He was alive, but he was still sleeping.

Sparky sniffed the body; it didn't seem dead.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara entered and offered Victor a cup of tea.

Victor drank from it and looked back at the body. He still couldn't believe the events of last night. He wasn't even hit with lighting. Was he really alive?

"You shouldn't stay here." said Mr. Fujiwara "We'll take care of him."

"But..." Victor looked at the body "Was it really him I saw last night...? It could've been a dream..."

"The doctors said he's not really dead, just sleeping." assured Mrs. Fujiwara. "However, there's no telling if he's really going to wake up or if he's going to stay like that forever... But that's none of your concren is it? You should go to school, my husband and I will take care of him."

Victor looked at her; then at the the body, and then he left for school. Sparky followed him out. Victor remembered he couldn't bring Sparky to school and left for his house first.

* * *

Toshiaki and Saya heard and saw everything.

Toshiaki was full of disbelief. "I visit him in person and he thinks it could've been a dream?!"

"Well no one is really is certain about them. Most think it's just a strange bad dream."

"Well that's just great!" Then he noticed something's different. "Hey... mom and dad aren't leaving for work."

"Why is that unusual?"

"They always leave for work first thing in the morning and come back late. They are never there for me."

"Wow... I didn't know it was that bad for you. So, who took care of you while you're parents are away?"

"I took care of myself." Toshiaki said that with pride "But before that, we had a housekeeper and she... well... she sort of looked after me. Then she left a year ago for college or something."

"You had a baby sitter? What's she like?"

"Well... she's..." He was about to answer when a white car drove in front of his house. A woman stepped out. She was pretty; almost out of her teenage years. She had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Toshiaki's eyes widden "Wha- Molly?!"

"Molly?" asked Saya

"The housekeeper I was talking about. I guess news of my death even reached her."

* * *

Molly Miasaki knocked on the door. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The kid she took care of for five years ago was dead. Mrs. Fujiwara opened the door.

"Arisu..." Molly said

"Molly...?" Mrs. Fujiwara examined her to see if it was her. "I haven't seen you for a year now. What brings you back to New Holland?"

"Is what I heard true?"

"Wha-?"

"I'm talking about Toki."

"Oh, you heard about it too. Well, come inside, and my husband and I will explain to you about everything."

Saya chuckled "Toki..."

"T-that is just some dumb nickname she gave to me when I was little!" Toshiaki retorted.

If Molly thought the news she heard was unbelievable, then she couldn't believe this even more. "Wha-? You can't be serious." She looked at the parents, then back at the body. Either what they said was true, or this family had gone crazy.

"So... why on earth are you telling me?" Then she realized why "You... you guys need to go to work, but you need someone to take care of Toshiaki so..."

Mr. Fujiwara nodded "Right, we need you to take of him while we're gone. You'll get your original pay and we'll be back at ten."

With that, the parents got their bags and left.

Toshiaki just stood there. "And I thought they really care..."

"I'm sorry, Toki." Saya said to him. "They probably would've stayed if your housekeeper didn't arrived."

"Yeah... Can you not call me by that nickname?"

Molly sighed; she guessed some things will never change.

She went up to the boy's room and looked down at the body... it looked so peaceful. It was almost like it was dead. She touched the neck and felt the pulse. He was alive... but how was it possible?

She heard he got hit by the car and died. It shouldn't be possible; once you're dead... you're dead. This shouldn't be happening unless it was some sort of miracle. She shook her head; maybe he didn't really die, maybe the news was bluffing again.

Then again, he might be in a comma for all she knew, and never wake up. She looked at the body again, and left the room.

* * *

Toshiaki grouaned "Great, now I have Molly to deal with too..."

"Well, if you want to talk to her, or anyone, now your last chance." Saya told him.

"Last chance...? Hold it, you mean I'm going to die after all!?"

"I didn't say that, stupid! I'm just saying it's your last chance before the test takes full effect." Saya explained "The test has certain restriction and rules, but they won't come into effect until tomorrow. Right now is your last chance to talk to your parents, Victor, and now, your baby sitter."

"So I just wait for night to come and enter their dreams again." He remembered that Molly doesn't believe in dreams.

"No I read about your baby sitter, she won't believe it, and Victor will just believe it's another dream."

"So what do I do?"

"You can borrow someone's body."

"I can do that?"

"Yes, but it has to be someone with an strong sixth sense. Do you know anyone like that?"

Toshiaki thought about it and frowned "Do I know anyone like that..."

* * *

Victor was about to take his seat at science class. After this class, he'll get Sparky and they'll go to the Fujiwara house. He was about to sit down when he saw Weird Girl standing next to him.

She was staring at him with her million mile stare and asked "Did you open the casket?"

Victor didn't answered at first, but then he realized she was serious "Um... yeah, I opened it."

She went back to her desk. He didn't hear her say "Mr. Whiskers... what you dreamt is true."

* * *

As the gym teacher (yes, she's still teaching the class) kept on talking and lecturing, Toshiaki stared uncomfortablely. "Do I have to?"

"Well, it's this girl or nothing. No one else here has a strong sixth sense" said Saya; she gessured him to take the risk or lose it.

Toshiaki stared at Weird Girl sitting down and sighed "This is going to feel so awkward..."

"You have only thirty mintues." Saya told him "Good luck."

Toshiaki looked at the clock: three thrity; he has until four o'clock to use this body. He sighed again and went into the body...

* * *

"Umph..." Weird Girl said before she collasped.

Everyone turned to her. Her head was on the table.

"Jones," The gym teacher said "What's the matter?"

Weird Girl suddenly stood up. She looked around the classroom and actually blinked a few times. She spoke "Whoa..."

* * *

Toshiaki couldn't help himself. He had been in class before, but this felt so... strange. Maybe it was because he was taking the body of someone else... a girl none the less.

"Jones!" The gym teacher repeated "Are you dilly-daddling or are you just being lazy?! This is class and we have no room for slakers!"

"Hey, it's me, Toshiaki! I'm the pitcher on the baseball team!" (It even felt strange just talking; the voice felt funny.)

"Fujiwara?" The gym teacher and the entire class, save Victor, burst out laughing. "Fujiwara passed from this world the other day. What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?"

Toshiaki frowned; telling the truth was worth a try.

The bell rang and everyone left; Victor was one of the first.

Toshiaki ran out after him; pushing everyone else out of the way.

Victor was already exiting the school building.

Toshiaki had to run as fast as he could, but he was stopped by Elsa. "Ann Marie? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, just let me catch up to Victor. I, uh... I have another perdiction for him."

"What's your rush, you can tell him tomorrow." said Edgar

"Well, I..."

"You're acting kind of weird." said Bob "And I mean weirder than you usally are."

"What Bob is trying to say is that you're acting out of character." pointed out Nassor "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, now, I just need to go and-."

"You're acting weird, and not as normal weird, but very weird. You're not yourself."

"Yeah, is something the matter?"

"Is Mr. Whisker's death starting to get to you?"

His classmates were starting surround him; it was kind of preassuring... actually really preassuring. What would Weird Girl do at something like this? Then he realized Weird Girl probably won't do anything at all.

He decided to do what he would do. "I'm not Weird Girl! I'm Toshiaki! I'm just barrowing this body!"

Everyone said "What?"

As they all stood there trying to understand what the heck is going on. Toshiaki took the opertunity and ran out the door.

* * *

Victor knocked on the Fujiwara door. He wasn't expect a pretty lady to open it. Sparky tilted his head to the side; not expecting this either.

"Yes?" She asked; looking down at him.

Victor slightly remembered her; she would always pick up Toshiaki when he was little. What was her name...? Millie? Maggie? "Um, I'm here to see Toshiaki."

The lady stared at him. "I know you, Toshiaki talked about you a lot, but it was never anything good. You're Victor; Victor Frankenstein right? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Toshiaki can see Victor at the front door; talking to Molly. "Perfect..." He thought "Now I just need to let them know it's me, but how? I don't have any time to explain."

Just then someone with fliers came up, and right at that moment, Toshiaki got an idea.

He took one of the fliers and folded it to a paper airplane. Then with one perfect toss, he threw it towards Victor and Molly...

* * *

After hearing Victor's story, Molly shook her head. She was still trying to understand what was happening, and this boy here claims he saw Toshiaki in his dream last night.

She told him "Listen, I understand how you're probably feeling about your classmate's death, but I really don't have time for this."

"It's true. You have to believe me."

"Sorry kid, but it's... unbelievable." She looked at Sparky "Okay, maybe not as unbelievable as that, but I still have a hard time trying to buy it."

"Please, you have to trust me."

Molly looked at Victor's

big sad eyes. There was nothing that was saying that he was lying, but can she really believe him?

Just then something tapped her on the head. She saw it float to the ground. It was a paper airplane. She picked it up.

A blond girl came coming "Um, hey! That's mine."

Molly had seen that girl once or twice, but never learned who she was. She heard Toshiaki called her "a weird girl".

But right now, she felt like she was going down memory lane. She sat down at the front step while holding the plane. "You know, this reminds me of that moment I met Toshiaki. I was walking home when a paper airplane hit me from behind my head. That boy was coming up to me saying the exact same thing. He was only a little kid and he was adorable."

"Heh, I guess I was." Thought Toshiaki

Victor bended down next to her like he was listening to a story.

"Soon after that, I met the Fujiwaras, got a job as their housekeeper, and the rest was history." she stared sadly at the paper airplane. "If only he was here now... I guess I really miss something in him."

"We all do..." said Victor

Sparky whimpered sadly.

Okay, now the time to speak "Um... actually, I'm here right now."

Molly looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Weird Girl... is this another one of your perdictions?" asked Victor with an uncertain face.

"No, it's really me. I'm Toshiaki, I had to used this body."

Molly made a face, stood up, and crossed her arms "Sorry, but I'm really sure that's not ture because right now, the Toshiaki I know is lying down and I have no idea if he'll ever wake up."

Toshiaki folded the body's arm; like what he would usually do when comfronting Molly, and said "I see as usual, you're doupting facts I say. Have I ever been wrong?"

Molly's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it. There was only one person she knew who did that pose and said that. "Toki...?"

"Yes, it's me, and can you quite calling me that nickname?"

"Toki..." chuckled Victor

Weird Girl gave an ugly glare to him. Victor knew Weird Girl would never glare like that... but Toshiaki would.

"Is it you?" he asked. Spakry sniffed the body.

"Yes, it's me." he repeated

"Why are you...?"

"It was the rules, it was this body or nothing." Just then, the sound of the clock bell could be heard. Toshiaki knew that meant his time was almost up.

"Listen, I know it seems unbelievable, but I'm alive. I can't come back to you now, but I promise you guys with one message: I will be back. So wait for me, okay?"

Victor nodded; holding back the tears "Yeah... I'll wait for you okay." He hugged him. Sparky nudge with him and whimpered.

Molly came up to them; trying not to cry either. "I missed you, Toki." She petted him on the head like what she did in the past.

"I missed you too, Molly..." and then he left.

* * *

"Well, that went well." said Saya "You really meant what you said?

"Yeah," agreed Toshiaki "but I'll tell you Saya, when I come back, I will be a different person. This time, I really mean it. I'm going to be someone better."

"That's nice. It's real assuring to know that you have goals... and not ones that will get other people killed, Toki."

"Wait a minute," thought Toshiaki when he realized "Does this mean I have to give up the Science Fair next year?"

* * *

When Weird Girl came to; she had no idea what was going on, but she knew it must have been interesting because Victor was hugging her and crying.

* * *

**AN: All right, I decided to throw in my own character for this one. I may add Molly's background information as a bonus if I get enough reviews for this ****chapter. **


	5. Story 5 Ruthann

**AN: For loyal readers and followers. If you haven't heard from me in days that's probably because I accidentally turned my community alert off. I'm sorry about that, and please continue reading. Place your reviews so I know you're reading. Oh, and you might want to remember this upcoming character. She's going to be important latter on.**

* * *

"So now what?" Toshiaki demanded the next morning. "We just wait until the time is up?"

Saya shrugged "Yeach, that's pretty much it."

Toshiaki was full of disbelief. "When you told me this was a test, I was expecting something challenging."

"It does get exciting... if something unexpected happens. This is what normally happens, we just float around, his highness watches us, weair for a singal or something, and that's about it. But you'll get use to it. I most certainly have..." she muttered at the last words.

He was a little bit cooncern about that about that last sentence. Did something happen to this girl? Howeverm he decided to ignore that face and asked something else. "So what do you do as a messenger? Do you really just hover around looking for other restless ghosts?"

"Well, it's not tatally boring." she answered "There are a few things I like to do when I'm just floating around." She took him to the New Holland's Park "One of them is that I jump up and I go..." She jumped off her broom, went on the park pond, and slide on it like she was skating on ice. "Springtime!" A splash of water went against Toshiaki. "Hey, you made a really big splash."

"Relax, no one alive will see or feel it. I've made tsunamis you know." She continued to skate (or just mysteriously float around like she is skating). "You should give it a try. It's a lot of fun."

"Er, no thanks."

Just then Saya stopped skating. "Hold it, there's an aura that's not all like springtime."

"What do you mean?"

"There's an aura that's given off by a soul that can't rest in peace." She got back on her broom and went.

"Where are you going?"

"As a messenger of death, one of my jobs is to find these souls and solve their problems so they can move on to the next life."

There was an old house on the side of the road. Toshiaki immediately recognized it.

"It's that house that's said to be cursed..." He couldn't hide the fear in his tone.

"Cursed huh?" said Saya "Then I guess it's the perfect place for a ghost." She went inside.

Toshiaki hesitated for a moment; then remembered that he was a ghost and decided to go inside (there was nothing that can harm him now).

The house was old, dusty and abandon. He couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. It was like the whole place was wrapped in an evil aura. Saya was right; this wasn't at all like springtime at all.

In fact, where was Saya? He had lost her when she entered the house.

Then he heard someone scream. It sound like it was coming from the second floor. He hurried up to see Saya staring at something.

He turned to her direction to see a dark, strange area. In the middle of the area was a bed, and a teenage girl was in it. The girl looked like something out of a nightmare. She had pale skin and white hair; her eyes were dark, and her thin mouth was hiding a smile.

"Well, look who showed up. And I didn't think anyone was going to find me." she said in her raspy voice.

Saya took in all her courage and stepped up in front of her. "Um, my name is Saya, I am a messenger of death. I'm here to take you to the afterlife."

The girl lifted her eye. "Really? Do you know who I am?"

She went through her bag and pulled out her guide book. "You're Ruthann Ander. You died of illness at age ninteen. That was twenty years ago. During your time of living, you were trapped in your room all your life."

"That's right, I spent my entire life here." She looked at the window on her left. There were children playing outside. She then looked back at them and asked "Tell me, do you know about this house's curse?"

Toshiaki nodded and answered "That bad things always happen here?"

Ruthann shot an annoyed look, but continued and said "You were a local here, kid? But you are corect, bad stuff always happens to the living mortals who try and move into this place. Some are horrible while others are just plain annoying. The last family that came in here had a complete infestation of cockroaches. And do you know why bad things always happen?"

Toshiaki had no answer for that one, but Saya answered "Is it because of you?"

Once again, Ruthann smiled but there was a bit of annoyance. "I guess you have your experiences when working with these ghosts, but you're right. It's me. I make this bad stuff happen, and when I do I watch the ashes fly. Some people have died because of me, but no one ever knows." She looked out the window. "I do it because I feel like it. Seeing these mortals live their happy pitiful lives is a waste of time. I don't know why they bother going out and having a great time. When you've been contianted in something like this, it makes you see the sins of the world. So I enjoy my pleasures but taking them down..." She said it all with a thin creepy smile.

Toshiaki was trembling; he couldn't help it. Ruthen was really horrifying him right now.

Saya shoved off any fear she had though, and said back at her. "You're only hurting the living as a show of your anger and regret during your time of living. It's sad and pitiful, and I highly suggest you come with me now."

Ruthann was silent for a moment; then she turned. "Sad? Pitiful? You of all people shouldn't say that."

Saya seemed disturbed by Ruthen's comment. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. I can see your past... it's in your aura. I can see all the troubles you've been though... your parents... your school..."

She cluched on to her broom. "Stop it..."

"Face it, you're no different from me. You're also a spirit of anger and sadness. But what do you do? You try to fight it off with a smile. You let your fellow spirits know that you're all right, but you really aren't. You try to ignore it, but it's no use. It hauts you continously, but you still try. By my words, you seem to be the one who's sad and pitiful..."

Saya was trembling now. She seemed bitter, angry, sad, and anything else that wasn't good. She turned around. "Come on, Toshiaki. We're getting out of here."

There was nothing but silence between the two when they got out. Although, Saya had a dark cloud of anger hovering above her.

Toshiaki was silent for as long as he could, but now it was starting to affect his discomfort.

But before he coule say anything, Saya snapped first. "Argh! Who does she think she is? How dare she said that to me?! I can't believe it!"

She was really in a bad mood.

Toshiaki tried to say something that would get rid of the bad atmosphere. "Ah... Saya...?"

"What?!" she turned around with fury.

"..." Toshiaki lost what he was about to say. He knew a lot of things while living, but what do you say to an angry girl? He decided to try something he saw on TV. "Look, I understand what happened was... pretty bad, but why don't we just try to let this go." There was the New Holland pond just below them. "Why don't we just try to forget about this? Springtime?" He suggested.

Saya's gaze soften, but she was still frowning. "I'm not in the mood." She turned around and continued floating.

"... Hey, Saya...?"

Saya paused, and without looking at him, she answered him. "Yeah..."

"What Ruthann had said; did had anything to do with you?"

Another moment of silence, and this one was the worse.

Saya turned to him with a faint smile. "Who knows?"


	6. Story 6 A Darker Side

**AN: All right, this one has a little more action in it. Also, fans of the Corpse Bride might remember the character mentioned in the end. **

* * *

By the time the next day rolled over, Saya was still in a bad mood.

Toshiaki had reamined silent for so long, but he wasn't getting used to the dark cloud that was rolling above her head.

There had to be something that would cheer her up. But what could he say?

He sighed; nothing good will happen if his guide stayed like this, and he didn't want to put up with this until he came back to life. He had to say something now: "Look, I understand what Ruthann said was horrible, but I don't think you should be thinking about it. You should just let it go."

Saya didn't turned to him, but she responded. "I'm not bothered... maybe I am a little, but I'm over it. I just wish I can blow off some steam right now!"

She wasn't over it at all. Toshiaki could see the smoke coming out of her. "Maybe... she was bluffing. I mean, she can't see your aura; right?"

"Oh, she was probably telling the truth when she saw my aura. Departed spirits can do that if they are dead for long enough."

"...Really?"

"Yep," she began explaining "But others are worse though. There are more nasty business; spirits harming and killing mortals. Some have powers that not even I believed."

"Yeah tell me about it." said a new voice. The kids turn to see another ghost. This one was of a man. He must have been muscular, but surprisingly in an unhealthy state, when he was alive. He also looked unfriendly. There were scars and gashes on him. "But what can you do?" he said "When you die suddenly without a warning. It only makes sense that since it puts us in a state of shock."

Saya put her arm infront of Toshiaki; who realized by the look on her face that this guy is bad news.

She took out her guide book and read the following in a hard cold voice: "You're Drik Batler, you die in a car accident while racing. Your act was no only reckless; it was stupid. You were drunk and were in no condition to drive."

Drik smerked and said "Yeah, that's true and I've been wasting my time just hanging around at my time of death. But you know, I've been thinking if I get another chance at life; it might have different." He looked at Toshiaki "Hey, kid, I sense that you have something that mean of great value."

He uncomfortablely put his hand in her pocket, where the bell was. "What if I do?"

"Then give it to me. Or else I'll take it from you by force!" What happened next was so sudden. His hand slashed through the wall and was heading towards them. The two kids dodged just in time. That attack could've destoryed the building they were standing behind, but it look like nothing happened.

"It's spirital impact." explained Saya "It wouldn't affect anything in the living world, but it can still pack a punch on the dead."

"So you're saying the dead can feel pain?" asked Toshiaki

"Well, yeah. It's complicated."

Drik wasn't done. He charged up to them in break-neck speed. Saya pushed Toshiaki down, and that made the next attack miss.

It was like that for the next few minutes of this situation. Drik kept on trying to attack, and Saya would have to push Toshiaki out of the way.

Toshiaki was at a lost at what was happening; it was... unbelievable. It was horrifying and it was something he never experienced before. Then again, this is what probably happens when you're dead.

"Why don't you just surrender?!" shouted Drik when he paused for a berief moment. "Just give me the bell and it'll all go down easily."

"Why would you want this bell?" demanded Toshiaki "It's just a bell."

There was a moment of silence. Then Drik burst out laughing. "You mean you don't know? What a waste! I'll just take the bell by force and-!"

As he was about to step forward and attack again, Saya lifted her broom right in front of him... and for some reason that was enough to stop him in his tracks.

Drik was now completely immobile. "Y-y-you-!" He seethed at her.

Saya stared at him in the eyes and said "I won't let you take his bell. I don't believe it would've really have been different... unless you wanted to change. Which I believe would never happen. You're very selfish, you know."

"Why you-!" Drik would've attacked her, but Saya turned her broom to the right and he began to glow.

"In accordence with the underworld, I automatically sentence you to the Feild of Punishment." With those words, Drik's glow became a red color. Toshiaki looked away, but when he turned back, Drik was completely gone. He couldn't help but he atonished.

"I could've done that anytime." said Saya "But I wanted you to understand what power the afterlife spirits have compare to the living."

She had a point; that was something Toshiaki would never experience if he was alive... well except for the bring the dead back incident.

For a moment, Saya seemed darker than her usual self, but then she turned around with her cheerful look and said "I wonder how your friends are going to react if they heard you needed to be protected by a girl."

Toshiaki gave her a nasty glare, but this thoughts were on other things. He felt the bell in his pocket. Why on earth would Drik want this bell? Wasn't it just a signal? And if one spirit wanted it, are there more?

* * *

Meanwhile... at the Underworld...

Lord Barkis Bittern was in his prison. He was one of the special ghosts that was locked in a glass cage. The Elder Gutknecht was the one who recomended him for the spot.

He swore with all his might that if ever got the chance, he would avenge himself upon Victor Von Dort's decendants. Unfortunately, he would never get that chance... that is until now. He knew that Japanese boy was a special case, and that the boy is given the test to return to life.

He also knew about the bell.

He doesn't why a bell is the sole proof for a spirit to return to that body, but that's what the Sisyphus, the ghost in the cage right across from his says.

There was just one thing he would like to question: "If the bell is all we need, why don't we go out there and get it now?"

"Not yet..." said Sisyphus "If we break out now, Hades and his brat will come searching for us right away. We need to wait for the time to come... and take the bell for ourselves. But first, a little reassureance..."

Sisyphus' shadow became three-dimensional. "My shadow is going to make sure that boy does give up the bell." And with those words, the shadow went through a crack in the wall... and disappeared right into it.

* * *

**All right, before you go start asking me; remember, Toshiaki doesn't know the bell is his sole proof into coming back to life. And now you know some trouble is going to happen, but that will mentioned in another chapter.**


	7. Story 7 Stalker Spirit

"Hey isn't that your school?" asked Saya

Toshiaki saw that she was looking at New Holland Elementary "Yeah, that's my school."

"Looks like most of the students here are from an European ethinicity."

"Yes, I'm one of the only Asians at this school."

"And a foreginer on top of that... you must have had it rough too."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I thought that you probably bullied or something because you are different."

"Well, they used to do that, but show them who's boss and they'll leave you alone."

"Wow, I wish I've did that..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing; nothing." Saya immediately changed the subject "Let's see how your classmates are doing."

* * *

The gym teacher was still teaching the class. The students were either board or half dead.

Toshiaki was feeling the same way as everyone else, and he was already dead.

Saya had the same expression on her. "How on earth did your class end up with a teacher like that?"

"I have no idea what happened, but it must have been bad for Rzykruzi to suddenly get... kicked out."

Saya took out her book and looked into it. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. I just want to know why they choose a gym teacher of all-." Then she noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

"Probably the gym teacher's ego..." muttered Toshiaki

"No, I'm talking about that." She was pointing to a girl that was hovering above Victor. She must be a ghost because no one was noticing her.

The girl appeared to about the same age. She appeared to be innocent looking, and very gentle. She had that loving look that girls had whenever they are looking at someone they like. And right now, she was looking at Victor.

"Oh boy, this one's a fixated ghost." said Saya "They are focused at one place or one person and they refuse to move, even after death."

Toshiaki stared at the ghost; then came up to her. "Hello." he said to her coldly.

The girl turned around with shock. "Oh, hi... I wasn't aware that there was another ghost here."

"This is my school." Toshiaki told her "I'm just visiting."

The girl was silent as she tried to consume all of this. Then her eyes lit up as if she got an idea of what's going on. "Oh! You're the boy who died saving a kid. Several of the students were talking about you. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Amy Hale, I used to be a student here when I was killed by food poisoning here."

"Actually, she was eating too fast and accidentally choked on a pea." Saya said; looking into the book.

Amy looked behind Toshiaki's sholder and gave Saya a nasty glare, but she quickly got over it and said "Anyway, it's so great to meet another ghost here besides me. It's been getting so boring, and so lonely." Then she gave a meaninful glance towards Victor "Well, almost boring."

Toshiaki didn't know what this girl's reason was for looking at Victor like a stalker, but it was getting on his nerves. "What are you here for?"

She turned to him with a confused look. "Huh...?"

This was girl was an idiot if Toshiaki ever saw one. Saya was the one who cleared it up. "He's asking what's your reason for haunting this school. Is it because you died here?"

"Oh," Amy realized and answered "Well to be honest, I'm not haunting the school. I'm haunting someone..." She smiled and looked at Victor.

"Huh?" Now they were confused.

"Let me explain." said Amy as she cleared her throat. "I was angry after my death, and yes, I did stay around here for a while; pulling pranks on the students, but I came to my senses thanks to _him._" It was clear what she meant by him. "He's so kind and cute. He doesn't have a lot of friends, but he stays wonderful. I just felt so attracted to him..."

"...How long have you had this crush?" Asked Saya

"For about a week or two now. He's so cute..."

"Wait until she hears what he did to his dog." Thought Toshiaki; annoyed.

"Ever since, I've been following him around... My dear sweet Victor..." She looked at him lovingly."

Then the bell rang, and as the students left, Amy followed the boy of her affections. Toshiaki and Saya looked at each other, and then they reluctantly follow her.

* * *

After school, Victor went home to get his dog, and then head for the Fujiwara household. He knocked on the door and Molly opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Miasaki."

"Good afternoon, Victor." she greeted back "Please, come in, and call me Molly. Since we are both trying to take care of Toki, I thought it would be better if we are on a first name bases." Victor went into the house and Sparky followed.

"So, where are Mr. and Mrs. Fujiwara?" asked Victor, noticing they aren't around.

"They had to go out on a buisness trip." answered Molly "They left early in the morning and said they'll be back in a week."

"Wait, so you mean they just-?"

"Yep."

"And they knew-?"

"Uh-huh"

"And they still just left?"

"You bet."

Victor couldn't believe these parents "No wonder Toshiaki grew up to be such a bully."

"Yeah, I keep telling those two, if they leave that boy alone for too long, he'll grow up to have issues."

Victor shook his head; then remembered Toshiaki "How's he doing?"

Molly shrugged "He's still breathing and he's well. There's still no telling if he'll come back to life." She gave him a cup of tea.

"It's green tea, its great for the soul."

Victor drank from his cup. "Thanks Molly."

Molly had a smug smile "You a totally different person compare to Toki, you know. He rarely thanks people. He's so ungrateful."

"And yet we're supporting that ungreateful kid."

Sparky barked as if he agreed.

They laughed, and then Molly looked up at the clock. "Want to go to the park for a while?"

"Don't you have to take care of Toshiaki?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's not going to just pop up while I leave for a few minutes. I'll drop you off at your home too."

* * *

As the boy, dog and lady left, the spirits watched form above.

"I wonder who is that girl?" asked Amy with suspicion.

"Toshiaki's babysitter." answered Saya

"What's her connection to Victor?" Amy demanded.

Toshiaki rolled his eyes; knowing what that meant. "Don't worry, I highly doupt there's romance; Molly's not interested in younger boys. Besides, Victor likes another girl."

Amy turned to him with her eye twiching. Her face looked less than sweet now. "What? Which girl are you talking about?"

"... No one in paticular..." answered Toshiaki as calmly as he could.

"Really?" said Amy "You don't know? You're the one who brought her up."

"I know he likes a girl; that's all." Toshiaki looked away from her. If spirits can cause trouble to the living; then the last thing he wanted was for Amy to start interfering with his classmates.

See that she wasn't going to get anything out of him; Amy turned to Saya. "What does your book say?"

Saya calmly answered "Sorry, but that's classfied information."

Amy was silent for a while; then she turned. "Fine, I'll go see for myself... I already have a good idea who she is anyway..."

* * *

After Molly dropped Victor off at his home, he and Sparky went to the backyard. They just closed the fence door when they got some unexpected company.

"Victor!" Edgar came barging through the door. "I want to know what's going on."

"Edgar? W-what are you talking about?"

"You've been going to the Fujiwara house almost everyday. What are you doing there? Some science experiment?"

Victor didn't know what to say. There was no way he was going to tell Edgar the truth. He might not believe him... And even if he did, he would blab about it to everybody and trouble won't be far behind.

"Are you taking this to the next level?" Edgar came even determine as he came closer. "Are bring Toshiaki back to life?! If you are, I want to help you, Victor!"

Victor stood up and escorted Edgar out the fence door. "I told you, we can't bring a human back to life. It's impossible. I've been visiting the Fujiwaras because I feel sorry for what had happened; that's all."

* * *

They watched as the dejected Edgar left the Frankenstein yard, grumbling.

Amy was keeping a close eye out for anything.

"See, there's nothing for you." said Toshiaki; trying to end it quickly. "Let's just go and-."

"Wait, something else is happening." Amy looked down to get a better look.

Sparky was barking at something behind the fence. It was Persephone, Elsa's pet poodle dog. And, of course, Elsa was there as well.

* * *

"Victor? Are you there?" asked Elsa

Victor flinched; he liked Elsa, but never got the nerve to talk to her. "Uh, yes. I'm here- I'm..." He lost what he was about to say.

"Is everything all right?" asked Elsa

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine."

"You've going to the Fujiwara house lately."

"Oh, well, they've been depressed and I've been going over there to cheer them up. It's the least I can do for Toshiaki."

"Really?"

"Ah, well, yeah."

"It's not healthy to cling on to someone who's passed away."

"But Toshiaki's still-." He stopped

"Still what?"

Victor was totally nervous now. He can't tell Elsa that Toshiaki is still alive. She'll never believe him. "Still a very important classmate to me, ha ha..."

* * *

By now Amy's face had darken. She was seeing and listening to the entire conversation.

Toshiaki and Saya were keeping a good distance away from her.

When the conversation was over, Victor went back into the house. For a while, Sparky stopped and barked at their direction, but went back into the house afterwards.

Amy turned to Toshiaki. "She's the girl isn't she?"

"Uh... well..."

She didn't wait for his answer "I knew it! I knew there was something between the two! I just didn't think there was anything at first. I mean I did get jealous at times, but I didn't think..." If frustartion and anger could be visable, it would be in the form of a dark cloud; which was hovering above her.

Saya tried to find the best answer she could think of. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, you can't make him yours. You're dead!" Toshiaki couldn't help but shout that out.

Amy turned back to the house. "But I can." Then she went into the house.

* * *

Victor was working on another one of his films, when he suddenly felt a little... off.

He didn't know what was going on, but he was feeling a little dizzy and kind of tired.

Sparky was barking at something in midair.

Victor collasped on the his desk... he was getting really tired...

* * *

Saya screamed in horror after she and Toshiaki followed Amy into the attic. "She's trying to separate Victor from his body by force!"

Toshiaki tried not to panic, but the fear was shown in his voice. "Can't you send her away?"

"Not in that condition! If I do it now, I'll drag Victor along with her!"

"Is there anyway other to stop her?"

"Victor can try to fight her... if he knows she's there."

"Then let me tell him!" He was about to do that when Saya stopped him.

"You can't talk to him, remember?"

"Then what can we do?"

"Well, you can't talk to Victor, but you can talk to Amy."

"What?"

"First, disturpt the connection..." She pushed Toshiaki right between Victor and Amy.

Amy did not look happy to see him. "What are you doing?"

Toshiaki couldn't believe Saya just pushed him, but he had more things to worry. Amy looked like she could snapped him in half. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Look, I know you like Victor, but I don't think he's worth your time."

"Why not?" Amy seemed to be getting more gigantic.

He gulped, collected himself, and tried to reason with her. "He's not perfect. I mean, do you know what he done a few months ago? You shouldn't have to hold on to him."

"I can over look a few small detials. Now out of the way so-."

"AMY! YOU ARE DEAD! HE IS ALIVE! LET HIM GO ON WITH LIFE! YOU ARE TWO SEPRATE WORLDS!"

After he shouted that at her, Amy seemed to calm down. She was silent for a moment; then she sighed. "All right, fine, I'll let him go."

* * *

Victor felt like he was about to pass out when he suddenly felt better. He stood up to see Sparky barking in a certian direction.

Could it have been...?

* * *

The spirits got out there almost immediately.

Amy sighed, and said to Saya "All right, if that's how it's going to be; then fine. I'll move on."

Toshiaki looked at her. "So sudden?"

"Yeah, Victor was a cutie, but if what you said was true, then there's nothing here for me. I'll move on to the next life. There might be more adorible guys there."

"All right," said Saya "you were set on going to Elysian, but the fact that you try to force a mortal into the afterlife can not be overlooked. So your afterlife fate will be determined at the Court of Judgement."

"... Fine, I don't care what happens now. If he has to go on with his life; I've got to go on with me. I just got one question." She turened to Toshiaki "Why does your housekeeper call you 'Toki'?"

Toshiaki's face turned bright red "That's none of your business!"

Saya lifted her broom. "In accordence with the underworld, I automatically sentence you to the Court of Judgement."

A glow of white light happened, Toshiaki shielded his eyes, and when the glow faded, Amy was gone.

"So what happens to her now?" asked Toshiaki.

Saya shrugged "Don't know, if forgiven, she goes to Elysian, and if not, she goes into the Feild of Punshiment. Above all, it's not my decision, it's the Consul of the Underworld." She looked at him. "You know, you weren't that bad over there."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"No, I meant it, you weren't that bad."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this isn't my finest work, but I wanted to show how Victor's handling his new secret while still continuing with Toshiaki's situation.**

**By the way, here are some fun facts about the housekeeper if anyone's curious about her:**

**Molly Miasaki**

**Age: 25**

**-She's been working for the Fujiwaras ever since their arrival to America. (She especially got busy when Mrs. Fujiwara got a full time job.)**

**-She sees herself as a big sister to Toshiaki.**

**-She left a year ago; so she wasn't around for the events of the movie.**

**-She has constantly criticize the Fujiwaras for their cold treatment of their son. (Mrs. Fujiwara one time slapped her for it.)**

**-She told the family that she was leaving for college, but the truth is that she was ridiculed out of town by several of the town elders for being mixed race. (Not sure if any one notices, but there doesn't appeared to be many mixed race couples in New Holland.)**

**-Her dad's Japanese while her mom is possibly British.**


	8. Story 8 Partner

Gym class was starting. The gym teacher (who was teaching both classes) announced what they were going to do. "All right, today is the dance unit. So I'm going to pair you up with your partner."

The class groaned and worried. Who one earth would they get paired up with? They prayed it's someone they're comfortable with.

The gym teacher began to call out the names: "Gore, you're with Jones! Carahan, I'll pair you up with Halton! Frankenstien, you're with Van Helsing!"

Once the gym teacher finished, she said "All right, now that you know who your partner is, get with him or her."

Everyone uncomfortablely went to their partner.

"Reed come up here wih me." The gym teacher demanded and Bob uncomfortablely went up front. "Now follow what I do." The music began to play "Girls, put you hand on the boy's shoulder; boys put your hand behind the girl's back, move in a square, boys lead, and now, one two three, one two three..." She dragged the poor Bob around.

Everyone danced with their partner, but they were all still nervous. Some weren't even looking at their partner.

* * *

Toshiaki was actually watching the whole thing. He saw the kids dance like still sticks. They all were nervous and tense, and sometimes they even tripped.

He sighed with releif "I'm glad I'm not alive right now. The dance session is the worst."

"Why?" asked Saya "Dancing's not that bad."

"Sure, it's not that bad." His voice had sarcasm "Then you trip, fall, or even make a wrong move, and then the teacher marks you down for it. You sometimes have to go infront of everyone, and they sceretly tease you because of the boy-girl thing. And the worst part is, I have to dance with a girl!"

"... And the last part is bad; why?"

"I'm not comfortable with girls; that's why."

"Well, I'm a girl. Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"What? No, you're okay, Saya."

"Really? I'm okay?" she got close to him.

Toshiaki couldn't help but blush "Well, I mean okay in the sense that I'm okay with you because... well... we're not alive anyway."

"Oh really?" She got off her broom and put it down "Then why don't you dance with me?"

Toshiaki clearly didn't expect this. "Uh, no. We don't really have to do it. Let's just go and-."

Saya grabbed his hand. "Come on, it'll be just one dance."

"Did the not alive comment get you? I'm sorry about-."

"Are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? No."

"Then you won't mind this dance." He pulled him close, she held his left hand while her other hand went on his shoulder. "It won't be bad, you just have to trust your partner."

Toshiaki hesitated, but his left hand was in hers. His face was bright red. He slowly put his other hand behind her back.

"Now what did your teacher say? You move in a square motion, like this?" She began to lead him.

After a while, Toshiaki stopped her "Hold it, I may not be a dancer, but I believe it's the man's job to lead."

"Then lead me, Toki."

Toshiaki was about to tell her to not call her by that nickname, but held his mouth and sighed. After a breif pause, he began to lead, and at the same time, a new song played at the gym.

He began to move, he didn't know how, but he did the steps he knew from past classes. It automatically happened. He moved and Saya followed. He was starting to get used to it.

They danced to the music. It was like a music box. The song played and it felt like there was nothing else in the world. Eventually, the two were off the ground and were floating around New Holland. The wind seemed to favor in this, and blew around them. They were really in their own world.

Toshiaki gave her a spin and the ribbion that held her hair came loose; allowing her hair to run free. They resumed their original position and Toshiaki stared at her.

Right now, she looked a little cute... no, she's actually really cute.

For a while, he couldn't think about anything else, and he leaned forward. He closed his eyes, continued to lean, and-.

"Toshiaki? What are you doing?"

He was stopped by two fingers and he opened his eyes to see that Saya had pushed away from him.

Now that he was back in reality, he wondered: what was he doing? For a while, he was dancing with the most amazing girl ever, and now she was back to that guide that followed him around in the afterlife.

Saya looked pretty mad on the other hand. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

"What? No! I wasn't trying to do that at all!"

"Then what were you trying to do?"

"I don't know. But I wasn't most certianly trying to kiss you! That's certain!"

"Yeah right."

"But I- Come on! Do you think I really would kiss _you_?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, and Saya stood there with a nasty glare. "Well that's very gentlemany of you!"

"What-?! I don't know what you're thinking, but the dance was your idea!"

"Yeah, but I thought I would do it for fun. What a big mistake that was! Now, I got to go back for my broom!"

* * *

By the time they went back on the ground, gym class was over.

Saya was looking around while Toshiaki was waiting outside; fuming over what had just happened. Was he really about to do what he thought he was going to do? He felt disgusted by his own actions.

Saya soon stopped looking and came up to him "All right, where is it?" she demaned.

"What are you talking about?"

"My broom; where did you hide it?"

"I repeat: what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me? Where did you hide my broom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, it couldn't have just disappeared! I left it here and now it's gone!"

"Well, I don't know what happened to it. Maybe someone picked it up and took it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, no one living can see it. No could've taken it unless they are dead."

"What's the big deal about a broom?"

"You don't understand, that broom is proof for anyone to go the underworld and back to the world of living. They would have to know how to use it, but it would still be disasterous if I lost it."

Just then, Toshiaki saw something on the street corner. "Hey, Saya, I think I saw your broom."

"All right, now what are you talking about?" But Toshiaki had already gone after the small shadowy figure that has the broom.

He followed it to the end of the street when he saw it go down an alley. He went over there to see a small scuney little creature muttering "I have it, I have it... now I can go get you, my dear sweet Luciana."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He demaned

The creature turned around and screamed. He appeared to have an inhuman like face. A face that looked like a rat. It wasn't easy to tell since the creature was wearing a hood.

It began to ran away.

"Get back here!" Toshiaki ran after it.

He began to chase the creature; running down the streets, going in and out of buildings, going through people, until he eventually lose it.

"Where did it go?" He thought as he tried to catch his breath (Do ghosts breathe?).

"There you are!" said Saya from right behind him. "Where on earth did you go? I turned my back and you took off."

"For your information, I was going after the theif that stole your broom."

"Theif?"

"Yeah, there was this little rat monster thing (not to be confused with the one E created). He had your broom."

"... Did this creature say anything?"

Toshiaki thought about what happened earlier "Well, he did mention something about Luciana."

Saya thought about this, took out her book as if checking on something, sighed with relief, and said "I think I know who you're talking about. Follow me."

* * *

At another old abandon alley, the little creature was muttering to itself. "Now to use this broom, go to the other side, and get my Luciana."

"No you can not." Saya suddenly appeared behind him (followed by Toshiaki). "You can't use that broom because you don't know who to use it properly."

The creature flinched "You! You are one of those wicked girls that took away my Luciana. Well, I won't well you have it your way!" He lifted the broom and tried to do something with it... nothing happened. "No... I got this." He tried to do it again.

"What one earth is he trying to do?" asked Toshiaki as he watched the pitful act.

"Trying to open his way to the underworld." answered Saya "But it can't happen if it's handle by someone other than it's owner."

She went to get her broom back, but he pulled it back from her. "No, I won't let your kind have it your way again. You stole my dear away from me." He tried to ride it, but fell down.

"All right, what's going on?" demaned Toshiaki "What's this... thing's problem with your broom?"

Saya explained "This old thing is Nathan Brown. He was a homeless guy here in New Holland. He died five years ago in an old alley along with his wife, Luciana. She was ready to move on, while her husband... well, you can see. He's very infamous for stealing other messagners' brooms."

"I will get my Luciana back! This time I will!" He tried to use it again, but failed once more.

Toshiaki understood what he was trying to do. "So her thinks by taking your broom...?"

"He'll get his wife back?" guessed Saya "Yeah, but it's never going to work if you don't know how to do it."

"No! It will work! I just have to believe!" He tried again.

Tosahiaki had enough of this. He stepped up to the old man and said "Look, I don't know how you think a broom is going to get your wife back, but I think you should give back to Saya."

"Why should I?!" Nathan's voice was edgy and full of dislike.

"Because it's important to Saya, and so it's important to me too."

"Really? And do you know what your friend is? She one of those no-good messagners that take your love ones away! I know because my Luciana and I died together, and were happier than anything else. We don't need a heaven, we just needed each other." His vioce became bitter "Then one of those darn messangers came out of nowhere and took her away from me. That's what they all are! They take what's important from you and that's that!"

"Well... Saya isn't like that."

"And how do you know? You're dead too, aren't you? How do you know she won't force you down to the underworld?"

"I know she's not like that. She's been my guide during my... afterlife, and she's been helpful all the way. I trust her completely. Besides, I don't think, you'll get your wife back by going into the underworld like that."

Nathan was silent for a while, and then laughed "I get it now." He tossed the broom at him. "You're doing this for you little girlfriend!"

Toshiaki blushed in horror. "What?!"

Saya's face was red; either she was embrassed or mad.

"What are you talking about?!" Toshiaki began shouting "We aren't a couple! We- we aren't even alive!"

"So, what difference does it make?" laughed Nathan "I'm dead too, but you don't see me being an emotionless droid. I still want my Luciana and I'll do anything to get her back, but since you guys are obviously a pair, I'll give up the chance this one time."

Saya looked like she wanted to punch the old man, but she let it go and said "You know, your time came along time ago, and you're one of the most wanted on the undead listings, so..."

"Wait, I know my time has come, but before that, I'm going to stay with you two."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've been near two young and passionate people such as yourselves. I want to remember my alive days, being with my sweet Luciana."

"You know, you can just be with your wife now..." Saya was willing to say anything to get rid of this old ghost.

"I would like nothing more than that... but for now, I would like to stay with you two until I feel satified. Is that okay?"

"Yeah... fine." muttered Toshiaki

"Just fine..." seethed Saya

* * *

The sun was setting and Saya finally noticed something. "Oh, my ponytail's gone... I guess with everything that happened, I forgot about it." She was about to fix it when Toshiaki stopped her.

"You don't have to put your hair up like that, you look better without it." And he really meant it. Her black hair flowing freely looked amazing. And added with with sunset... she looked glorious.

"Is that a joke?" asked Saya

"What?! No! It's not a joke! I really meant it!"

There was an awkward slience; then Saya finally said "Fine, I'll leave it like this."

That surprised Toshiaki "Are you certain? You really believe what I said?"

"Well, yes, you're my partner, and I trust you completely."

"Humph... I told you flattery will get you nowhere..."

"It's not flattery, kid... It's not."

Nathan smiled "This is what I was talking about. I feel young and happy already."

Toshiaki and Saya looked away from each other while Nathan kept on laughing.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I decided to throw in some romance and a new character for this one. Review so I know you're reading.**


	9. Story 9 Ever Wonder About the Miners

**AN: All right, a few things to keep in mind before reading:**

**-Remember that character from story 5?**

**-And remember this line?:**

"_They built New Holland on an abandon gold mine..."_

* * *

A few days had passed and Nathan still won't leave them alone.

"Heh heh... what are we doing today my dear compaions?" he asked.

"Thinking of a way to get rid of you..." swore Saya

"Oh well, isn't that something else." Nathan laughed; thinking it was a joke.

Toshiaki understood what Saya was thinking. He was getting real tired of this little man too. He wanted to grab him and throw him down the pit of the underworld. Unfortunately, Saya found out you can't do that; it's against the rules.

Just then, Nathan stopped. "Did you guys sense that?"

"Sense what?" muttered Saya

"That odd aura..."

"Sure it's not you..." said Toshiaki

"No, it's a strange odd aura that seems to be to right over-."

He was suddenly cut off by the sign of a store that suddenly fell down. No one living was hurt, but the sign when through Toshiaki and Saya; startling them.

"Hello there." said a cold, confident voice.

Toshiaki recognized that voice. So did Saya, and she turned with a bit of annoyance and anger.

It was Ruthann Anders. She was standing right behind them in her usual unsettling way with a smerk on her face.

"Ruthann Anders," said Nathan "I didn't think I'll ever see you out of that house."

Ruthann's smile faded when she noticed Nathan. "Nathan Brown, you're still wondering around huh?"

"You know each other?" asked Toshiaki

"Ah, I used to visit Ruthann here on a daily basis." answered Nathan "I would just tell her about my good old days and she would nod it off as if minding her own business." He said it like there wasn't a problem with that.

"Indeed," said Ruthann; then she came up to the kids. "Anyway, I didn't come out just to see you, I'm here to see him." She put her hand on Toshiaki's sholder.

He felt too uneasy with this, shoved the hand off, and asked "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something; come on."

* * *

There was a manhole on the sidewalk. "There's something really cool down here." explained Ruthann "I've never seen it for myself, but I thought I take little Toshiaki to come and find it."

Saya, of course, didn't trust her. "What are you trying to do, Ruthann?"

"What? It's nothing big, it's just a little walk underground. We're dead anyway; so it doesn't matter."

Toshiaki was still uneasy about all of this. He had never been underground New Holland before. He remembered Bob saying that he thought he heard voices while being stuck in that manhole. If those voices came from ghosts; then he didn't want to get into any trouble with them; much less, meet them.

Seeing he was starting to back out; Ruthann did the only thing she could do. "Getting scared?"

"I'm not scared." He said back

"Chicken?"

"No."

Ruthann started to cluck like a chicken. Only Nathan found it amusing and chuckled a little.

That did the trick. "Fine, I'll go." He answered; annoyed.

Saya was still uneasy about all of this. "I'm coming too."

"I guess we're all going then." laughed Nathan.

"All right then; follow me." Ruthann went down the manhole, and one by one, everyone else followed.

* * *

The swears were like a huge tunnel that could go on forever. There was stream of water on the floor, and there were only two thin sidewalks on the side. It was awfully dark down there. The only light that was down there were dimming lamps that were for people who needed to go in the swears (if there was anyone). The echo of dripping water could be heard from all around.

Ruthann was just aimlessly leading them to who-knows-where.

"Do you know where you're going?" Toshiaki eventually demanded.

Ruthann shrugged "Who knows?"

That was a reassuring answer. Toshiaki was now even more uneasy about all of this. Saya had her broom up; ready to strike at anything that will come out at any moment. Nathan was just treating this like a simple walk in the park.

During this... walk, Saya asked "You're not trying to cause any trouble are you?" That question was for Ruthann.

Ruthann paused and said "Hey, I'm not trying to do that. I just thought I take my friends out to see something cool."

"What is this 'something'?" asked Toshiaki

"Well, I don't know, but I'll know I'm there when it happens."

"And that would be?"

Ruthann paused as if thinking about it. "Well, first, all the lights will go off."

No sooner than she said that; the area became completely dark.

Saya groaned "I'll give us some light." The part where twigs were glowing a light green color.

Just enough light to show the gang that they had company. Surrounding them were a million skeletons; most of them were wearing old pioneer uniform with cowboy hats and some were carrying pick axes. They were all starting down at them, and didn't look very friendly.

"Look who we have here..." said on of the skulls.

Toshiaki and Saya took a step back.

Nathan began to giggle excitedly.

Ruthann had a smile on her face. "All right, when I say now, we all run."

"What?" the two kids say.

The skeletons jumped up like a huge wave on the beach.

"Now!" screamed Ruthann in joy.

What happened next was so fast. The skeletons lept up and crashed against them. Toshiaki felt himself being pushed around by a ton of bones. It was like going in one direction against a huge crowd.

Saya looked like she was having the same problem, but she lifted her broom and a flash of light happened. The skeletons backed off. When she got the chance, Saya grabbed Toshiaki from behind his shirt and dragged him off.

Toshiaki could've gotten away from them without her (or so he told himself), but it didn't change the fact that now a ton of skulls were chasing them for the kill.

Ruthan didn't seem to be having any problems. She was getting away too, but there was a smile on her face that clearly said she was having fun. Nathan had the same expression.

"Quick, we need to get back to the surface!" Saya was about to go up through the ground when Ruthann stopped her by grabbing the handle end of the broom.

"No way, we are going to go back through the manhole." She said

"What?!" Toshiaki and Saya screamed at the same time. "Are you trying to get us killed... spiritual?" shouted Saya.

"No because it's more fun."

Ruthann wouldn't let go of Saya's broom. She was now leading her (and Toshiaki) throughout the swear.

From Toshiaki's view, it looked like the skeletons were about to finally about to catch them, when they suddenly went up. He saw himself back on the streets of New Holland. He was worried about the skeletons coming out of the ground and even more trouble will be happening, but instead the manhole just shock as if someone crashed into it.

"They probably are bound to that place for a good reason. So they can't get above ground." explained Saya as she tried to catch her breath.

Ruthann cheered "Aw yeah! It was just like those passing ghosts say! That really was fun! I'm glad I got to do it!"

Saya gave a nasty glare to Ruthann. "You knew about the miners underground didn't you? You knew that they would attack us."

The miners? Toshiaki recalled Weird Girl saying they built New Holland on an abandon gold mine. Were those the miners? He shivered at the thought that the rumor was true after all.

Ruthann turned around with a smirk. "So what if I did? We got out of there right?"

Nathan laughed "That was a blast all right. We should do it again tomorrow."

"See, someone thought it was fun." She pointed out.

Saya was less than amused though. Toshiaki had the same expression as her; it was horrifying if anyone asked him.

Ruthann could see the seething anger in his eyes. Her smile faded, and she said "Hey, kid, it was just harmless fun. I didn't mean for you to get scared like that."

He looked away from her.

She stared at the boy for a while; then said "I have another thing I want to show you."

* * *

Although he was reluctant after that incident, Toshiaki ended up following Ruthann to the pet cemetery. Saya and Nathan followed after him.

Ruthann went up to a grave. If Toshiaki's not mistaken, this is the grave of Shelley, his beloved turtle. "What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"Nothing; it's just this." She bent down to the grave. "If you're a ghost and you knock on a grave three times..." She knocked the Shelley's grave; then something happened.

A small foot came from the ground; a turtle's foot. It wasn't coming out like in those zombie movies, but it was coming out gently like how a ghost's hand comes slowly through the wall.

It wasn't long before the other foor came out, and then the head. The rest of the body came out of the ground, and Toshiaki eyes stared in disbeleif. "Shelley...?"

The ghost of Shelley blinked as if it just woke up.

"Shelley!" exclaimed Toshiaki in happiness "I've missed you so!"

"Whoa, hold it." said Ruthann as she picked up the turtle "This little guy's happy to see you too, but he's still mad with you for turning him into a giant."

Toshiaki huffed from annoyance from the memory; then he said "I understand and I'm sorry. Now can I hold him?"

Ruthann handed the boy his dear pet and he held on it with dear joy. He looked so happy as he held the turtle close. Was the feeling mutal? If only one could tell...

Saya stared at Toshiaki; then at Ruthann, who she took to the side to talk to.

"What are you playing at, Ruthann?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She was giving nothing away.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you being nice all of a sudden? I highly doupt it's from guilt."

There was silence; then Ruthann answered "All right, when you and that boy came to visit me, I read his aura too. I just felt so sorry for him..."

"Quick the sweet act. You're just being a hoax." seethed Saya

"Oh, you mean like you? As a messenger, you should know about what that boy has gone through: force to leave his home, bullied constantly, rejected by everyone... isn't that what you went through?"

Saya wanted to just burst out in either anger or sadness, but she stored it all up and said "That was me. This is him we're talking about."

"You're really not only sad and pitiful, but you're also ignorant. Have you heard about that incident with his parents?"

"I'm sure they had their reasons."

"So said the girl who never had parents." Then Ruthann went back to the boys and the turtle; while Saya just stood there feeling bitter.


	10. Story 10 In Friends We Trust

Over the next few days, Ruthann had been by Toshiaki's side; showing around him all the hot spots for ghosts and showing him a few tricks. Nathan often mentioned places that he thought were great. Toshiaki was just glad to be reunited with Shelley and often went back to the cemetary play with him.

Saya didn't like where this was going; she actually resented it. She didn't want him to become attach to being dead when he was going to come back to life. She was even starting to wonder if Toshiaki remembers about his test.

After standing behind for so long, she finally spoke up. "I had to be the one to ruin this fun, but shouldn't someone be looking forward to his _recanation_?"

For a breif moment, Toshiaki took a breif paused a looked at her. "Huh?"

"I'm talking about a certain test that you were taking." Saya reminded him; annoyed.

He thought about it for a while; then slowly hung his head and put Shelley down. He was starting to remember what she was talking about. "Oh... right..."

Nathan had no idea what she was talking about. "What's going on now?"

Ruthann most certainly did, and she frowned at it. "Do you have to be such a downer? The test isn't that improtant."

"It most certianly is improtant!" Saya exploded; at this pointed she had enough of this cocky big girl. "Toshiaki's coming back to life, and he can't stay arround enjoying the afterlife! He needs to remember that he still has... an existance. Besides, being dead isn't all that fun."

"So says you." Ruthann said back "There's an upside to being dead. No one bothers you, you can't die twice, there are a few tricks you could never do alive, and no one cares when your dead."

"Wha- of course people care!"

"No they don't. Sure they grieve for you a little, but they get over it and continue on with their life. I can bet a ton of people aren't going to care if Toshiaki does come back to life."

"There are people who care!" screeched Saya "Like his parents!"

"Right." Ruthann turned to Toshiaki "Hey, Toki, tell me about your parents."

Toshiaki was silent as he thought about it. He thought about what he knew:_"They're busy. Always in a rush. Never have time for me." _He sighed as the answers.

Seeing this, Ruthann turned with a triumphant grin. "See?"

Saya knew she was running out of ideas. She just spoke whatever came out of her head. "Well, his parents might not be there for him, but I know there are people who are!"

"Like?"

By now, Ruthann was winning, and wasn't wasting time showing it. Saya disliked Ruthann, but now she was starting to really hate her. She wasn't going to lose this fight. "Like Molly, and Victor, and Sparky!"

"Who?" asked Nathan

Toshiaki was giving Saya a look that was asking her to be quiet, but she wasn't paying attention to that.

"Really? A slacker babysitter, resisdent loner, and pit bull? Is that the best you can think of?"

"Sparky's a bull terrier! And they do care! I can prove it!" Saya was also hoping this would be a chance to remind Toshiaki why he wanted to take the test in the first place.

"Oh, this is going to be good." said Nathan.

* * *

It was history class for Victor, the teacher was passing out the results for a past test. He got an A+.

When class was over, Edgar came up to Victor. "You have to tell me how you do it. We can study together; you and I! We would master every test that comes our way!"

"Um, no thanks, Edgar, I think I can do it on my own."

Toshiaki, Saya, Ruthann, and Nathan watched from affar.

"That boy over there is Victor." pointed out Saya "He's smart and very kind."

"I see, I see..." muttered Nathan as he watched him.

Ruthann rolled her eyes "You don't have to tell me, I already knew who Victor is for Toshiaki's aura."

Toshiaki didn't know what to think about all of this, but he didn't like the idea that Saya was doing this; he was kind of embrassed by it.

Looking back to Victor; Edgar was still trying to presuade him to study with him. "Come on, Victor. Think about all we can do. We can be geniuses togeter! Besides, what are you going to do after school anyway? There's nothing for you to do."

"Actually, I'm going to the Fujiwara house again." Victor responded

"There again?" Edgar said with a pinch of annoyance. "You're been going there almost everyday. What are you doing there anyway? A science experiment?"

"No, Edgar, I told you; it's not a science experiment. I just... there's just something improtant I have to do there."

Saya stood with trimph. "See, he cares!"

"Really?" said Ruthann "What kind of proof is that? For all we know, this important thing could be something else."

"Why you-!" Saya was about to leap up and tackle Ruthann when Toshiaki pulled her back.

"Now, now..." said Nathan "Let's not argue among ourselves. Did you say there were two other people in Toshiaki's life?"

Saya calmed down a bit before responding. "Well, one person and a dog. Sparky is Victor's dog."

"And this person?" asked Nathan

"Toshiaki's babysitter, Molly. She pratically took care of him. He might not look like it, but he's actually a big softy."

"I dare you repeat that again!" Toshiaki threatened her.

Nathan thought about it for a moment and said "I would like to see this babysitter."

"Sure; why don't we all go see her?"

* * *

Molly arrived at the house to find a note from the Fujiwaras:

"Dear Molly,

We've gone another buiness trip for while, take care of Toshiaki for us. We'll be back in a week.

Sign, Ryo and Arisu"

She groaned, "They've gone out again?! If they keep on doing this, that boy's gonna come back to life and still grow up to have problems!"

After calming down, she went upstairs to check Toshiaki. He had gotten dusty since the last time she saw him. She grabbed a small towel and cleaned him up.

* * *

"See, she always takes care of him, no matter the burden."

Nathan nodded his head. "I see... She's like a big sister to him."

"Yeah, they're as close as family."

Ruthann still wasn't convinced. "So, no matter how close they are, it's not really going to matter to her if he comes back to life."

"She's been trying to take care of him becuase she knows he'll come back." protested Saya

"That's still not good enough for me." Ruthann was truly stubbron.

Toshiaki had enough, he grabbed Saya by the wrist and said "Can we talk; alone?"

Saya relucantly followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demaned.

"Just showing these two helpless ghosts whatever you have left." she responded "It's your fault for not telling them the important things in your life."

"I see that, I just want to know why you're putting so much effort into this. It shouldn't matter to you."

"Well I was about to ask why it doesn't matter so much for you. This is _your_ life we're talking about."

"What are you two love ones tallking about?" said Nathan who appeared out of nowhere.

"None of your buisness!" They both screamed at the same time.

* * *

Someone knocked the door, Molly answered it to see Victor and Sparky.

"Good afternoon, Molly." he greeted. Sparky barked and greeted too.

"Good afternoon to you too, Victor." She said and welcomed them in.

"How's Toshiaki?" asked Victor

"He's still asleep and just fine." answered Molly, and she showed him the body.

It looked as peaceful as ever.

"Look I'm going out grocery shopping. Why don't you come with me, kid?"

"What about Toshiaki?"

"He'll be fine. Let's go."

Molly, Victor, and Sparky left the house... but if they knew what was going to happen fifteen minutes later, they wouldn't have.

A mysterious shadow figure creep up from behind a corner. With just one flick, electric sparks came forth and touch the ground. When contact came, the ground went on fire...

* * *

Toshiaki and Saya were arguing until they saw the flames.

"Where did that fire come from?" said Saya with eyes full of alarm.

"Oh, it started a few minutes earlier." responded Ruthann "To be honest, I have no idea where the source came from, but that fire is coming in fast..."

"It's spreading really fast." added Nathan

"With me in it!" screamed Toshiaki "I'm in trouble!"

"I agree. We've got to do something!" Saya concured. Then her eyes lit up. "Wait, there's your classmate, Ann Marie Jones. Maybe she could do something?"

"By the time she helps, it'll be too late!" He shouted back.

"I'm going to find her anyway." and with that, Saya dissappeared to find her.

* * *

When Molly hear the news; she ran as fast as she could. She arrived in a hurry with Victor and Sparky panting behind her. They could all see the house burning. They could hear the people shouting. "When are the firemen getting here?" "We don't know, but they'll hopefully get here soon."

"What are we going to do?" asked Victor.

Molly thought about Toshiaki, and his promise that he will come back to life. She can't leave that kid in there too die. "Victor, hand me a bucket of water."

Victor did as instrusted, and watched in shock as Molly slipped the water all over her.

She ran to the door and said "I'm going in, Victor!" She went inside dispite the protests of the spectators.

Victor watched in horror. "Molly!" he shouted, and ran in after her. Sparky went after him.

* * *

"What are they doing?" said Toshiaki "Get out of there, you idiots!"

"What are you doing? If they don't get your body out, you'll never come back to life." pointed out Nathan.

"There's no point in coming back to life if they're gone! They're all I have!"

* * *

Molly fought the surrounding flames and smoke, she managed to make it into Toshiaki's room. She picked him up just before a flaming wood plank fell down on the bed. She was about to exit the room when she saw Victor right behind her. Sparky was with him.

"What are you doing here, kid?! I thought I told you to wait outside!"

"No, you said you were going in. You never said anything about waiting outside."

"Whatever, it's dangerous. You should've have put you and your dog into this."

"That doesn't matter!" Victor said back at her. "What matters is getting Toshiaki out of here! I don't want to lose another friend to death again!"

Sparky barked as if he agreed.

Another plack of wood fell down.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we have to get out of here!"

The two humans and dog ran through the fire.

Sparky barked and they could see the door.

"Come on!" said Molly, and they all began to run to the door, just before the ceiling collasped. They were now trapped with no place to go.

* * *

Saya finally returned "I contacted Ann Marie. She's coming right now."

"Yeah coming a bit too late!" shouted Toshiaki "They're in there and they're trapped! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything right now. Not that we can do at least."

Ruthann gave an irritated look. "That's what you say." She floated into the flaming house. "Just watch me."

* * *

It looked it was hopeless for the three, just then, the smoke cleared, and there was an open path to the door!

The three of them rushed us as fast as they can.

Everyone outside was amazed. "I don't believe it!" "They made it out alive!"

Victor's parents were there. "Victor? Are you all right? That was really dangerous of you!"

Weird Girl got through the crowd. She was with Elsa, Edgar, Bob, and Nassor. That voice she heard was telling her the truth.

"Victor!" shouted Edgar, and he ran to him "Are you all right? You look exhausted. And is that... Toshiaki?!"

Everyone but Weird Girl looked shock.

"Victor?" asked Elsa "What's going on?"

Victor clearly didn't expect them here. "Oh... well... I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Toshiaki sighed with releif "So they're okay..."

Ruthann came out with a triumphant smile. "See, that's all it takes. I simply separate the fire and made a clear path."

"You know, the spiritaul world has laws that fobids interfering with the world of living." said Saya

"Yeah, but who says we have to follow it?" Ruthann's attention went back to Toshiaki. "You know, you can do stuff like that if you stay dead. I'll admit that maybe you babysitter and friend may care about you a tiny bit, but I think you're better off like this."

Toshiaki was silent; after that whold incident, it was hard to read what was going through his mind.

Saya finally came up to him. "Look, I'll admit there are some benifits to being dead, but that doesn't mean it's paradise. You miss out on a lot of things that only happen in life; including friendship and love."

He was still silent as he thought about it. Then he stood up and said "I need to be alone." before putting some distance between himself and the others.

Ruthann's voice dripped with sarcasim. "Nice..."

"Hey, this wasn't my fault!" shouted Saya

"Now, you two," said Nathan "I think it's best if we put some distance between ourselves. But until something gives us a sign; I suggest we just listen to the boy and leave him alone."

* * *

Next morning at school, Victor told his friends everything.

"So Toshiaki's coming back to life?!" said Bob; not believing it.

"Yeah, and until he does, Molly and I have been taking care of him."

"And you said we couldn't bring back a human." muttered Edgar.

"So that's why you've been going to his house." said Elsa "But how do you know he will come back to life?"

Victor was silent for a moment; then he answered "I don't know how, but I know he will. Toshiaki will come back to us, alive."

* * *

Toshiaki rolled his eyes. That was pretty sappy moment to him.

He left the classroom when he heard a small bell sound...

_ring... ring ring... ring..._

He took out the bell for his pocket and shook it. It was faint, but he could hear it. The bell was finally ringing...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld...

A shadow went through the crack and returned to the cage. Sisyphus sighed for he knew it didn't take care of the boy's chances.

Lord Bittern knew this too. "You're shadow failed us, Sisyphus." He scowled.

"I know." Sisyphus said as he stood up with the bolder. "However, I sense the time has arrived; which leads us with only one choice."

"What's that?"

"We'll just have to take the bell by force."

He covered the bolder with his aura of grudges and anger, and threw it at the glass. It not only destoryed his cage, but it burst like a blast and it demolished the other glass prisons as well. The prisoners-no-longer took a look at what has happened, and ran out.

Sisyphus laughed "Come my brothers! If you want to come back to life, now's the chance!"

They all crashed through the ceiling and into the unerworld sky. Then they made a forced opening that took them to the world of living... the town of New Holland... and the bell.


	11. Story 11 The First Step

Toshiaki rang the bell again. There was that faint sound:

_ring ring... ring..._

Saya couldn't believe it. "When the bell rings, it symbolizes your time for reccarnation..."

"So really weren't kidding about coming back to life..." said Nathan with less enthusiasm than usual.

Ruthann was still not giving away any emotion, but you could see a tiny bit of darkness in her eyes. "You were serious about that test huh? So what's going to happen now that your percious little bell is ringing?"

"I'll answer that." said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see Hades Jr right behind them.

"You're majesty? What are you doing here?" asked Saya.

"My father's back; so I've had a lot of time on my hands." He explained.

Ruthann chuckled "This is the great Lord Hades? Take about a major dissapointment."

Hades Jr spoke to her in a dark voice. "I'll have you know Ms. Anders, that I'm a lot more powerful than what most say. One talkback out of you and I'm sentencing you to a true hell." Then he turned to Toshiaki. "Now, the consul has been checking your progess time after time. Personally, I'm kind of impressed. You've manged to follow the rules of the Underworld and not interfere with the living. Although, I understand you've gotten yourself into a few situations." He gave a nasty glance to Ruthann and Nathan.

Nathan looked confused. "Why is he staring at me for?"

Ruthann tired to pretend that she wasn't here.

Hades Jr quickly resumed. "Above all, the Consul of the Underworld has decided you will return to your body; so congradulations."

Everyone was expecting Toshiaki to rejoice about this, but instead, he just glared at Hades Jr. "What's the catch?" he demanded

Hades Jr was taken aback with that question. "What do you mean? Are you questioning the son of the God of Dead?"

"This is happening too fast. What's the catch?"

"No catch. You just go back to your body and that's it."

"I don't believe it." Toshiaki said those last words with sourness.

Hades Jr was quiet for a moment, and then realizing he wasn't going to get around this boy that easily. He sighed and decided to let it out. "All right; we, the Counsul of the Underworld, realized you can't be determined in your current state. We've decided to let you back into your body and then we'll watch you for the next few days. If we come to the consulsion that you aren't worthy of coming back to life; then we'll make sure you'll have another unfortunate accident."

Toshiaki shivered at the last few words.

The little god wasn't done yet. "Also, there's a time period where the soul and the body meet. It's uttermost importance that we get you into your body by that time comes. You see, the soul and body and like harmonics. It's the essential time for those two to be one and the same or unpredicatble consquense can happen to the living being both phyiscally and mentally. We can't take that risk. So we must get you back into your body by the dealine; which is next week. If missed, you must wait until the next time."

"Which is...?"

"In your case, it's a hundred and one years."

"... A hundred and one...?"

"Yes; a rather long hull for you mortals, now is it? In conculsion, we must get you back into your body or else. All we need is some help from the living."

"What kind of help?" asked Toshiaki with suspicion.

"We need a sourse of energy pump into you. The only way we can get that is from a living person."

Toshiaki looked repulsed. "No way!"

"Well, unless someone can get a shock of lighting into you, there's no other way."

Toshiaki thought about it and said "I think I know another way."

* * *

It was that night. Victor lifted the platform with the body high in the sky. The storm was just right. The lighting was flashing. The kites were wavering in the air.

Victor took a step back.

The lighting stuck and it sparked in an explosion.

Victor brought the body back down. It was smoking a bit from the lighting shock.

He lifted the blanket and looked at the body. It was a human body, not a dog's body. It had a metal bowl on it's head.

Just then the body stood up and it took off the metal bowl. Toshiaki blinked his eyes.

Then Victor woke up.

Sparky jumped on his bed and barked as if asking what's wrong.

"It's nothing Sparky." said Victor "Just a bad dream." It was a very unsual dream. Was it trying to tell him something?

He decided to shake it off and go to school.

* * *

The spectors watched him as he left.

"You better be right about this." said Hades Jr. "Remember the deadline's next week. If this doesn't work, you have a full century and one year to wait."

"I know! I know!" said Toshiaki; now getting annoyed.

"Very well then," Hades Jr was just about to disappear when he remembered something. "Oh, and can I talk to Saya, alone?"

Toshiaki shrugged and decided to let them be.

Ruthann, willing to get away from both Saya and Hades Jr, suggested "Why don't we see how your classmates are doing."

Nathan followed along with them; leaving Saya and Hades Jr alone.

"So what do you want, your majesty?" asked Saya

Hades Jr suddenly had a worried tone. "Listen Saya, this is just a word of warning. Just recently, there has been a break out of all the prisoners in the speciality rooms."

"What? How could this have happend? How-?"

"I know, I'm just as shock as you are, but the fact that those lot have escape is more worrysome. And I think we both know what they're after."

Saya knew what he was talking about. "So they're all going to attack Toshiaki?! Then what are we standing around for?! We have to get to him! Come on!"

"Saya." Hades Jr said sternly "Do you remember my warning?"

"What?"

"I said 'Don't become attach to him.' Don't tell me you forogot."

Saya turned around, ashamed. "Maybe a little...?"

"... What happened to your ponytail?"

"I thought it looked preittier this way."

"And you thought that because Toshiaki said it."

"What? No... Maybe...?"

"Saya, Toshiaki is going to come back to life. He will no longer be one of us in the spirits of the dead. He has to move on with his new... existance. Your feelings for him are only to going to attach him to this spirital realem. Also, I don't want to see you get hurt if the time comes."

Saya didn't say anything, but she just tilt her head away.

Satisfied with what he said, Hades Jr left, but not before he said one last thing. "Right now, make sure Toshiaki Fujiwara gets back into his body, and make sure he doesn't lose that bell."

* * *

At school Victor thought his dream. It was so strange. Was it trying to tell him something? Maybe he'll go talk to his friends after school.

In the meantime, Toshiaki was looking at his classmates. He was secretly hoping that Victor got his message. He can't risk spending a whole century and one year's wait. Yet, something was nagging something was telling him he shouldn't go back to life... What was it...?

Ruthann was seeing this and she spoke to him. "What's the matter? You don't seem so keen about returning to life?"

Toshiaki answered, but didn't look into her ghostly eyes. "No regrets. I wanted this in the first place, and that's it."

"Are you completely sure about it now?" Ruthann asked.

That question got Toshiaki thinking; why did he want go back to life? Maybe he was so certian about it in the first place, but now...

Saya suddenly returned. She had a trouble look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Toshiaki asked

She lifed her head "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ruthann raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about that? Becuase it looks like someone is about to cry."

"I'm fine!" Saya said back to her. Then she looked at Toshiaki with that fragile smile said "Let's just focus on getting you back to life. Okay?"


	12. Story 12 Orphan

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with college and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Also read & review, but no flames.**

* * *

Over the next three days, everyone had been waiting patiently for something to happen.

Victor arrived with Sparky at Molly's appartment. They decided to keep the body here while the Fujiwara house is being rebuilt.

They looked at the sleeping body.

"Is everything all right, Victor?" asked Molly; she could see the concern on his face.

"Yeah... I just had a weird dream a few days ago."

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, it was that thunderstorm night. I was trying to revive someone like how I revive Sparky, but I wasn't trying tryint to revive Sparky, I was reviving Toshiaki. It was just so... strange."

Sparky sniffed the body.

Molly thought about it before responding. "Did you talk to your friends about it?"

"Yes, I did." Victor told her "Ann Marie says that it's a sign. Everyone else is not sure what to make of it."

"Well, I'm not sure if it means anything, but I'll see if I can figure it out. For now, let's just wait and see what happens." she responded "Why don't you go home for now? I'll try solve your dream of puzzle."

* * *

Toshiaki couldn't believe it... then again, he should've seen this coming. "They're still not sure if it's real or not..."

"Well, I told you, nobody is certain when it comes to dreams." said Saya

"... Now I'm worried..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll figure it out. And if not, I'll make sure you'll be comfortable in the afterlife. I know it took me a while until I got use to it."

At that point, Toshiaki had a nagging feeling. He wanted to ask her, but just before he got the chance, Ruthann spoke up. "So are you most certian you want to come back to life?" she repeated. She had been asking that question for a while now.

Saya groaned; she was getting real sick of it. "Yes, I've told you, he's most certain about it."

"And I told you I want to hear from him." Ruthann turned to Toshiaki "Well?"

He had been dodging that questiong for sometime now. It was clear that he had to answer sooner or later. When he started this; he was certain that he did want to come back to life, but now something was bothering him. And it was because of this something that's not making him want to come back to life.

However, he knew that he had to have an answer eventually. He tried to say something. "I..."

He looked around his friends. Ruthann had a stern look that said "You're going to stay dead. Right?" Saya had a sharp and mad look that said "You're coming back to life. Right?" Nathan's quizzical and nuteral look said "Well don't look at me."

The only words that were coming to him were "Uh... I..."

All of a sudden, he could feel something pass right by him like a bump. There was nothing, but he felt it. "What was that?" he asked.

The others didn't seem to know what he was talking about. "What?" Nathan said; now looking more confused.

Then Toshiaki felt like something was missing. He checked his pocket. He couldn't find it.

"What is it?" asked Saya; now getting really annoyed

"It's gone." he responded

"What?"

"The bell is gone."

It was silent at first before Saya burst into a shout of anger "What?!"

She looked behind him to see a silvery lining slowly drifting along to somewhere. In the center of it was the bell.

"Hey!" Saya shouted "Get back here!" She went after it. Toshiaki, Ruthann, and Nathan followed.

* * *

Saya followed the silver thing to an abandon building. It was an old sad area barred up with word boards. It covered up broken windows and the only door with rusted bolts. There was a dark aura that could be felt.

Toshiaki and the others caught on. He took on look at the building. "I heard it was local orphange, but it went down in a fire."

The four of them didn't move at first. They can feel the intense feeling of the place; it was already giving them the sign to stay out.

However, Saya could sense something in there. It sounded like a little child laughing... along with the sound of a bell. "There!" she shouted and bolted to the second floor of the orphange.

"Saya!" Toshiaki shouted and he followed after her; leaving a confused Nathan and shock Ruthann behind.

* * *

The inside of the orphange was a sad place. The fire clearly had taken its toll. The walls and floor were charcoal black. Clearly the outside was just a cover compare to the inside.

Saya wasn't in sight. Toshiaki went looking around for her.

As he was searching; he noticed the different rooms, from bedrooms, to the dining room, to a living, to the kitchen; each burned and hardly recognizable. Yet, if you're an undead spirit, you can get the sense of what each room was like before the disaster happened.

He finally found her in what appeared to be the basement.

"Saya, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

She shushed him. There was a serious look on her face.

Toshiaki didn't get it. "What are you-?"

She shushed him again. "He's close." she responded to him.

"Who?"

She took him to be quiet and came to a corner to the room.

Then for the first time, Toshiaki could hear a small giggle; it sounded like it came from a small child. It sounded like it came from behind a cardboard box that was just resting there.

The two of them slowly came up to it, and Saya took the box off.

Underneath the box was a little boy. It looked like he had been through a lot; he wore torn clothing and was only wearing one sock while the other was barefoot. Despite whatever he had been trough, however, he was smiling. In his hands was the bell.

"You found me." he said cheerfully as if they were playing a game of hide and seek.

Saya opened her book. "Harmon Green. You died during the orphanage fire."

The boy was still smiling. "Yep, that's me."

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I ask that you return the bell." Saya had a hand out for him to return it, but he won't let it go.

"No, it's mine now." he said

"No, it's Toshiaki's."

"No, I took it. So it's mine." Then he disappeared.

Saya yelped in annoyance and went to search for him when Toshiaki stopped her.

"Let me go!" she retorted at him.

"What are you doing this, Saya?" He demanded back at her "If he wants the bell, let him. I know I'm coming back to life; that's enough for me."

"You don't get it!" she shouted with fury in her voice "You need it."

"Why would I need it now?! Isn't it just a bell?"

"It's more than just a bell!" And with that, she trusted him aside. She went back up to the upper floor.

Once he recovered, he went after her. He lost her again. He just couldn't understand what's going on.

As he went off in search of her, he thought he heard someone. He passed on of the rooms when he heard a voice. It sounded like an old lady, and she shouted "You rotton kids have nowhere to go!"

That made him stop. He thought this place was abandon, but then again, it could be ghost. He looked into the room, but there was no one there. He stepped inside to double check... and then something new happened.

The entire room flashed and became new. Toshiaki was now looking at something entirely different. It now looked like it was still in tact; no trace of fire was there. Also, there were children of all age sitting down and looking scared. Among there was Harmon, and he was looking in fear at an old woman, who didn't look kind at all.

"You only have this place now." she was saying while carrying a paddle. "Now, I want you children to go out there and get stuff for Mother Clyde."

"Are we going to get money?" asked a little girl.

"No, you aren't getting any of my money!" Mother Clyde shouted at her. "You're going to get me the suff yourself!"

"But isn't that stealing?" asked another child

"It's not stealing if no one knows about it. Now go; go get stuff for Mother Clyde!" And with that image faded, and the room was back to normal.

Toshiaki tried to consume what he just saw. He had heard that the kids here had it rough, but he didn't think it was this bad.

He exited out to the hallway and everything flashed again.

This time, he can see the door being opened. It was Mother Clyde and she welcomed back the children... or the treasure that they were carrying.

"Yes, bring treasures for Mother Clyde." she cackled. She watched in glee as the children toss in what they found.

Then Mother Clyde's smile turned into a frown. "Where's Green?"

The orphans looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Where is he?" Mother Clyde demanded again with a harsher voice.

The kids then pointed to one of the rooms, which the old nasty lady stomped to. Toshiaki followed her.

In the room was Harmon, who hid something underneath his pillow.

"You didn't go retrieve things for Mother Clyde." she said sternly to him.

"Only becuase I didn't like the idea of stealing." he protested "It's not right to take something from someone else."

"That's the beauty of taking. Once you take something, it becomes yours." Then she noticed the thing underneath his pillow. "Give me that!" She pulled out a teddy bear.

"Hey, that's mine!" Harmon protested

"No, I took it, it's mine's now." She laughed and left.

Harmon, in his anger threw his pillow; it accidently hit a lamp and it crashed against the ground. What happened next was that the fuel in the lamp turned into flames. Harmon screamed and the flash faded...

* * *

Saya was panting now. She had found Harmon again. He was still treating this like this was a game.

"Now... give the bell back." she ordered

Harmon stuck out his tounge to her in response "Make me."

By now, Saya really had enough of this. "All right! That does it!" She was about to actually pounce on the boy and rip the bell from him when Toshiaki suddenly appeared and stopped her. In his arms was a teddy-bear.

He came up the Harmon, who had protective hands around the bell.

Toshiaki hands him the bear. "Is this yours?"

Harmon's eyes went wide. "My Teddy." he said with a slight bit of joy "You found him."

"I found him in Mother Clyde's office."

Harmon shivered a bit at the mention of her name.

Toshiaki began to speak. "It was years ago. Mother Clyde taught you and your friends to steal so she can keep up with bills. You did not like it though. So one day, you decided to stay out of it. Mother Clyde got angry with you and took away your bear. You were so angry, you accidently caused the fire."

"I already know about this." Saya interrupted him, but Toshiaki motioned her to stay quiet.

"The fire was spreading fast, you wanted to get out, but you didn't want to leave your bear. So you ran into her office despite the fire. However, she expected you to be there, and she closed the door on you as revenge for what happened. You couldn't get out."

It was silent for a moment. Harmon was looking down as if ashamed.

"I don't care if you were taught to steal; you can't take things that are not yours."

"So says the guy who stole Victor's idea just to win a science fair." muttered Saya

Toshiaki ignored that. "I'll give back your bear, if you give back my bell."

Harmon looked nervous.

"Don't worry, this is not a trick. This trade; what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

Harmon hesitated, then he gave Toshiaki the bell, and in return, Toshiaki gave him the toy.

The little boy smiled and hugged it. "Thank you." Then he just disappeared.

Saya's mouth was gapping right open. "Wha-? Where?" She groaned a little, but she sighed and gave up on trying to do her other goal; trying to convince the boy to move on. It was kind of a hassle to get him anyway.


	13. Story 13 Wounds of the Past

Toshiaki now had the bell in his hands. "There, I have it back. Happy now?"

Saya rolled her eyes. "Yes, very happy now."

Then he asked something that was wieghing on his mind. "So, Mother Clyde?"

She took out her book and read it. "She died during the same fire. Apparently, she blamed Harmon so much, she only focused on making sure he's dead rather than her own safety. She was an awful old woman. She's in the Feild of Punishment now."

Ruthann and Nathan suddenly came in.

"There you two are." said Nathan "You were both gone for so long, we thought something happened to you."

Ruthann lifted her eye "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing much to me." answered Saya "Toshiaki?"

"Well, something did happen." he responded "I kept on seeing images."

"Images?"

"They just appear... I don't know where they came from."

A new voice emerges. "They are memories left by the orphans who suffered here." A man suddenly appeared from the dark. He was a stern and strict looking man with clothes from the Victorian Era.

Saya's eyes widden and she lifted her broom. "That's Barkis Bittern! He's one of the special ones!"

Toshiaki recalled that the special ones are those that are locked up in the glass cages he saw in that hallway.

"Indeed I am." Barkis scowled, but his face calms down. "I'm just here to see the little lucky boy who has the chance to return to life." He steps forward to.

Toshiaki took a step back. He didn't want to show that he was afraid, but there was something about Barkis that was intimidating him.

"I'm curious. Why would Hades give a boy like you the chane the come back to life? Futhermore, why do you want to come back to life?"

Toshiaki didn't know what to say. While being scared of this guy, he was also unsure. He answered anyway "I just want to."

Barkis' eyes widden with some surprise, but they went back to normal immediately. "I see, you just want to. No important or real reason." He lifted his hand. "Then maybe I should remind you why you didn't want to come back to life." With that, he touched Toshiaki's forehead.

Saya reached out as if trying to stop him, but it was too late.

* * *

Toshiaki found himself in darkness as if unconcious.

Then a room appeared. Toshiaki recognized it. It was the living room of his appartment, back at Japan.

His parents were there in the room, and he also saw himself at a younger age. His father looked angry. He and Toshiaki were shouting in Japanese. It was that moment when Toshiaki returned with a less than perfect grade.

"You came home with an A-? If you want to make me proud; then you come with a better grade." His father said. "Do you understand?"

The past Toshiaki looked away. He wasn't answering.

"Do you understand?"

He answered "Yeah, I understand." There was bitterness in the voice.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" And his father slapped him in the face.

Toshiaki's mom stopped him before anymore damage could be done.

"Now, both of you, calm down." she said in her gentle tone. She said to her husband "Don't be made at our son. He's just a boy. He doesn't know better."

Hearing that, Toshiaki ran to his room.

At the present time, Toshiaki put his head down. He hadn't thought about that moment for a long time. It always held like a rock in his heart.

Then the scene changed; it was the same appartment, but he remembered the few changes his mom did to the place over the years.

This time, he was in the living room; feeding Shelley, when his parents walked in.

He frowned; what did his parents want now?

"Toshiaki, your father and I have something to tell you." said his mother

"What is it?" he asked without even looking at them directly.

Years ago, his father would've slapped him for using such a tone, but his mother had put a restriction on that.

"We are moving." was the answer his mother said.

Toshiaki's eyes were wide with shock as he consumed the news.

"We are going to America, the land of opertunity to find better jobs." explained his father

"It's for a better life." added his mother. "We will leave in a week.

Toshiaki couldn't believe it. He didn't want to leave the place he was so familiar with. "No..." He stood up a rising angry voice. "No! I'm not leaving here for some... other place!"

"Toshiaki..." said his mother in a disapproving voice.

He picked up Shelly and went to his room. "You aren't making me!"

But they did, and Toshiaki went for his appartment to Japan to a new house in New Holland.

The scene changed to the New Holland Elementary School hallway. It was his first day at his new school.

Toshiaki went to the locker he was assign. He was about to open it when a looming shadown went over him.

It was Nassor and several other boys.

"Uh... hello..." Toshiaki muttered.

"Hello." Nassor said in an onimous tone. "How's you're stay here in New Holland?"

"Uh, it's great... I like it here." He lied. Truth be told, he couldn't stand New Holland from the minute he stepped in here.

"That's... nice. But there's one rule here that you apparently weren't taught."

"And is that?"

The boys behind Nassor began to chuckle. "He said is that." "That's some poor grammer." "What do you expect from an alien?"

Nassor motioned them to stay quiet. He resumed to talking to Toshiaki "You were quite a show during class today. The teach admired you."

"You think?"

"Yes, and here is how I congradulate that." On the moment of Nassor's signal, the kids gathered around Toshiaki and they hackled him.

Toshiaki tried to fight back, but there were too many of them.

Once they were done; they tossed Toshiaki to the ground.

Nassor came up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Understand that only I can be the one on top of the class. Do you understand that?"

Toshiaki trembled; he couldn't find the words to say back.

"Do you understand?" Nassor repeated; now glaring a little.

All Toshiaki could do was nod.

After that, Nassor dropped him and the kids left him alone.

The image was about to change again, but Toshiaki had enough. The memories were suddenly going through his head. "Stop!" he shouted; holding on to his head "That's enough! Stop!"

The images finally stopped. Toshiaki was breathing hard; tears were coming down his eyes.

Saya, Nathan, and Ruthann all stared at him. None of them saw what he saw, but Saya knew it was bad.

Barkis was satisfied. "Now do you understand why it's not best for you to come back?"

Toshiaki didn't answer; he could only tremble. But he was letting what Barkis say get to him. Why should he come back?

Barkis had his hand out. "I think it's best that you give me the bell, and just forget about the test."

Toshiaki took a look at the bell in his hand. Then he looked at Barkis and answered "No..."

"No?" Barkis began talking "After seeing those painful memories, all you can say is no?" He continued "Why do you want to go back? For parents who care less about you... For friends you never really had... You can stay dead and be with the ones you lost..."

For a split moment, Toshiaki thought about Shelley and another memory appeared. He didn't need an image to show him; he's already seeing it in his imagination.

He remember running up to his room; trying not to cry. It's been a few months since the last incident. However, he wasn't crying because of bullies; he took care of that a long time ago. He was crying because his mom is now taking a full time job and she was starting to ignore him. His only friend was the family housekeeper, Molly, but now she told him that she was leaving New Holland.

"Who needs them?!" he shouted bitterly. "I don't need them when I have you, Shelley!" He looked at his turtle's tank, but something was wrong.

Shelley was out of his shell; in fact, he wasn't moving.

"Shelley?" Toshiaki asked as he tapped the glass "Shelley...?"

Another tear came down in present time.

Seeing that Toshiaki was starting to see his point; Barkis lifted his hand back up.

Toshiaki took one look at it before Saya got in front of him. She had her broom up as a defence.

Barkis distainfully looked at Saya. "You of all people shouldn't get in my way... Ms. Minamoto. I hope you understand that. I'll leave for now, but I ask the boy to think about his choices... after all he doesn't have much left if he does come back to life." Then he disappeared.

* * *

"So he didn't listen to you, didn't he?" asked Sisyphus

Barkis sighed "I'm afraid he didn't."

Sisyphus grunted; he knew it wasn't easy but he wasn't about to give up. "Very well then, we'll get the boy to give us the bell."

"Huh?" said Barkis and a few spirits.

"You'll see, but first, we need a litle something special..."


	14. Story 14 Kidnapped

Toshiaki was quiet for the rest of the day and the following morning. After what Sir Bittern did, he was now more uncertain about coming back to life.

It was nighttime. The four of them were floating around. Ruthann, Nathan, and Saya could only look at their troubled friend.

The memories kept playing in Toshiaki's head like a bad movie. Each time they play; the uncertian worsen...

Finally, Saya couldn't take it. It would be a few more days until Toshiaki's time to come back to lif and she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She spoke up. "Look, I don't know which memories Barkis showed you exactly, but you shouldn't dewell on it. You've got a life to return to and-."

She was suddenly cut off when Toshiaki gave her a distainful glare. She didn't expect that, but she said back "I'm just trying to help."

His glare soften and he looked back at his bell. "Listen, Saya..."

"...Yeah...?"

"I'm not sure if I want to... return..."

Saya's mouth gaped open in shock. Nathan and Ruthann also heard his answer.

"Oh my..." said Nathan

It was hard to see what she was thinking, but she just said in a calm tone. "I see..."

Saya's disbelief was obvious however, and then that disbelief turned into rage. "You can't be serious..." she said coldly. "You're this close to coming back to life and you want to give it up now?!"

Toshiaki only stared at her with glaring eyes.

Saya ingored that and continued "Why on earth do you want to do that?! You have so much! You have people who care about you and-."

"People who care about me?!" Toshiaki suddenly inturrupted her. His loud mad vioce made Ruthann and Nathan step back. "You don't know what I've been through alone!"

"At least you had friends!" She sputtered back "At least you had family! At least you got something to care about in life! I never had any of that!" Then she suddenly stopped with her expression a bit softer but just by a tiny bit. Clearly she said more than what she wanted to.

Saya and Toshiaki glared at each other for a good ten seconds; then Saya turned away from him. "You know, if you want to stay dead; then fine. I won't say anything anymore." Then she left.

"That's fine..." Toshiaki seethed back; he felt nothing but frustrated after that arguement. He went the other direction.

Nathan and Ruthann looked at each other. Then Nathan finally said "We've got to do something... I'll talk to Toshiaki, while you take care of Saya."

Ruthann didn't like the sound of that and said "No... How about _I _talk to Toshiaki, while _you _talk to Saya.

Nathan shrugged "Well, I guess if that's the way you want to go..."

* * *

Nathan followed after Saya who was floating around New Holland by herself. She was upset. Nathan called after her, but it was useless.

She couldn't believe Toshiaki was considering to give up the test, and after all they had been through.

"Maybe it would be better that he's dead..." she muttered "Maybe he should just move on and forget about everything. It's probably better for someone like him..." Realizing what she was thinking; she shook her head "No! Don't think like that! I can't let him lose his life... I'll go find him, and talk him into doing it."

She was about to do just that when someone... or something, came behind her.

Nathan gasped in horror and shock when he turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a cold dark voice, and then it happened just like that...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Toshiaki was drifting the other way. It appeared he was drifting above the downtown area; the same area where the Dutch Day Incident took place... where he spent his not-so enjoyable time with his revived Shelley. He could still remember his growing resentment for Victor. He disliked him for so long, but now things were becoming different...

Victor and the others were doing so much for him despite the fact he was a total sore loser. They were really hoping he does come back.

Still he wasn't completely sure if he really should... esspecially after remembering those horrible thoughts. He didn't want to go back to the life where everyone is just shoving him off... He didn't want to he alone...

He pulled the bell out of his pocket. He rang it a little; the sound was a little louder... It kept on reminding him that he has to make the big decision: come back to life or just stay dead.

Frustrated, he was about to acutally throw it when Ruthann stopped him. "Hey, are you sure about that?"

He turned to her.

"I'm just saying..." she said to him "Do you really want to do that?"

Toshiaki took one look at the bell and said "I don't know. The reasons to stay dead are... strong. And yet there's something in me that says I should come back to life..."

Ruthann looked at him as if trying to understand. "Well... whatever you think you should do. I think you should do it... I won't hold a grudge against you if you do come back to life because it's your choice."

He looked at her with surprise. Wasn't Ruthann the one who tried to convince to stay dead?

Then as if she read his mind; she stated "Look, I know I'm the one who said you should stay dead, but I only said that because..." She took a deep breath before continuing on what she was about to say. "Because you're the best thing that's happened ever since I died. It's so boring being dead! Every living mortal thinks that once they're dead; that's it, but it's not! It's just decades of boredom!" She calmed down a bit. "But I guess, being with you made me realized that there are more exciting things out there... I just didn't know that from my bedroom..."

Toshiaki was silent for a moment because he didn't know what to say.

Then Nathan came to their direction in a hurry. "Toshiaki...! Ruthann...!" He gasped "We have trouble!"

"What the heck is it?" demanded Ruthann

"It's Saya!" Nathan reported "She's been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Toshiaki shouted in disbelief

"That's right!" The three of them turned in horror. There was a small goblin like spirit just hovering above them. "Hello there." It said.

Toshiaki turned around to see a freaky imp like creature. "What do you want?" He demanded as the creature got closer.

"We have an offer to make." said the creature "I suggest you cooperate if you want to save what matters to you the most." He showed in a orb and in it was... Saya! She looked like she was in trouble.

"Someone!" she seemed to be shouting "Help me!"

The spirit made the orb dissappeared and laughed maliciously.

Nathan shook his head as if there was something wrong. Ruthann glared with loating at the spirit. Toshiaki was in no mood for laughs. "Where is she?"

"You will bring your bell and arrive underground if you want her back. Just go where Harriet and Brycen meet." And with that, the spirit jumped up and disappeared.


End file.
